


胆小鬼

by CyanHibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Near Death Experiences, Old Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanHibiscus/pseuds/CyanHibiscus
Summary: 怕接近、怕死、怕活下来、怕回不去、怕不原谅……他们都是胆小鬼。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	胆小鬼

少年夫夫/先婚后爱

涉及斯红，一句话鹿鞠、四玖，一句话双井暗示

全忍界同性婚姻合法，有关于婚姻的私设

阿斯玛宁次都没死

其余见tag

* * *

**1.**

19岁，木叶的最低婚龄。

鹿丸早早跟手鞠联络，本来想商量他生日一过就一起休个假，在木叶和砂隐两边都登记了，结果那边回信说登记个头，砂隐最低婚龄是22岁，先把毛长齐吧小朋友。

被嘲讽了。连生气都觉得麻烦，鹿丸翻了个白眼，只是叹气：“还要等三年啊……”

难得一起在烤肉店聚餐的同期和同事纷纷安慰他，说19岁结婚确实有点早，再说你俩登记了不还是得分居，等等就等等吧。

“19岁的婚龄到底是谁规定的，”另一桌的天天遥遥向他举杯，不知是同情还是幸灾乐祸，“也太小了吧，除了鹿丸这种怕麻烦怕到恨不得孩子已经升上忍了的人，谁会想在19岁就结婚啊？”

“四代目大人规定的，”在场唯一见过黄色闪光本尊的静音说，“把婚龄从16岁提高到了19岁，不过据说他本人倒是十七八岁就和玖辛奈大人结婚了……”

众人齐齐为“16岁”惊叹的时候，只有鸣人被“爸爸妈妈比自己还小的时候已经结婚了”的事实吓到石化。

“是战时的政策，”过来人静音科普道，“为了快些增加人口，从第二次忍界大战那会儿开始的。”

也有趁少年少女们在还不会考虑太多出身问题的年纪，促进世家大族与平民结合的意思。不过战时和战后一段时间，“平民-世家”和“平民-平民”的登记人数并没有提高多少，反倒是年少的忍者们不论性别匆匆结婚，仿佛想要在人生戛然而止之前，了却彼此的一桩心愿。

“卡卡西老师似乎有意把木叶的合法婚龄也提高到22岁呢。”樱仍没习惯叫自己老师“六代目大人”。

“哈哈哈，卡卡西……六代目会主动提这个事真是不可思议，他16岁和凯结婚的时候可是一点也没……”

……

……

“……我以为你们都……”

刚刚还挤满新一代骨干忍者的烤肉店顿时空荡荡。

“知……道……”

除了和烤肉是真爱的丁次、觉得坐等井野八卦更方便的鹿丸、一向不怎么参与这种话题的雏田和在牙身上放了虫监听的志乃，剩下的人自动分为两波，以鸣人和樱为首的几人直奔火影办公室，以天天和李以及被拖走的宁次为首的剩余人则冲向训练场。

“那个，静音前辈，现在去向六代目解释也许还来得及……”

请千万要来得及，拜托了！！！

* * *

**2.**

“……你们也没问过啊，”六代目火影双眼无神，被繁重的工作压榨成一个没有感情的盖章机器。忍校操场改建，批准；死亡森林危险生物保护项目，批准；联合中忍考试，木叶青黄不接，还是再等一届吧；烤肉店补助申请……这种事也需要火影定夺吗，不会是碍于丁座先生的面子越级提上来的吧，批准……

办公桌旁，静音边眼泪汪汪地说“对不起对不起”，边不停地鞠躬，那个速度让他不禁默默感叹“腰真好啊”。

“可是、可是！”鸣人在他身边绕来绕去，“卡卡西老师不说也就算了，为什么连超级浓眉老师都没提过啊？”

“原来在你眼里凯是会到处乱说自己私生活的人吗，他好歹也是个上忍，怎么会那么不稳重……”

用“稳重”形容超级浓眉老师的卡卡西老师一定是哪里有问题吧？鸣人抓狂地想。

“虽说是战时政策，但16岁就结婚生子也太草率了，还是孩子不是吗？”樱实在是无法接受，完全忘记了她16岁的时候已经成为拯救世界的英雄，“等一下，卡卡西老师和凯老师两个男人也生不出孩子吧，这么早结婚对人口增长有什么贡献啊？怎么会被批准的？！”

他叹了口气，没想到他们快20年的牢固婚姻居然会被后辈当成反面典型：“年龄到了，我和凯又孤家寡人的，这种事本来也不需要谁批准吧。”

话是这么说没错……

“卡卡西老师，这可是结婚耶，你怎么可以这么无所谓的说！”能和心爱的人确定一生的关系，难道不该是激动到恨不得昭告天下吗？可听自己的老师这样兴致缺缺的语气，鸣人不由怀疑是不是自己对婚姻的态度不太正常。

“也不是什么大事，想结就结了……”

“什么‘想结就结了’，我怎么听说你们那时候闹出很大动静，”静音总算停下了鞠躬的动作，回想着，怀念地笑起来，“连三代目大人都惊动了，因为阿斯玛也吵着要和红结婚。”

而且并不像鸣人他们以为的那样，无论是卡卡西和凯，还是红和阿斯玛，都没有试图隐瞒，该怎么过还是怎么过。他们的关系，同辈和长辈早就一清二楚，连跟着纲手大人在外的静音都能从同期的信件中得到只言片语的描述，以至于太过习以为常，不觉得需要向小辈们特意提起。

可惜直到红怀孕，这些小鬼们才意识到她和阿斯玛结婚了，而卡卡西和凯表现得这么明显，居然一直没人想过……他们到底有没有好好上过侦察课。

静音继续说下去：“是凯提的吧？玄间说之后那几天他变本加厉地追着你满街跑，还大喊‘现在我有资格管你了’之类的，弄得全木叶都知道你们结婚了。”

樱终于发现了老师眼中极深处的笑意——他是习惯于隐藏的人，和凯老师的事，一定是他也藏不住的炽烈。

火影斗笠的阴影笼罩下来，卡卡西一半藏在面罩后的脸更加难以看清，但那双漆黑的眼中分明有光：“嘛……凯不一直是那个样子吗？而且只是结婚而已。是他的话，我……”

* * *

**3.**

“只是结婚而已，你怕了吗？！”

如果这也算求婚的话，那么的确是凯先提的。

他们只不过和之前无数次一样，因为某件事意见不合。平时，凯会锲而不舍地试图劝服，卡卡西则会无视他，或者用一两句冷言冷语应付。

可那天他们少有地吵了起来。如果当时有人在场，一定会惊异于惜字如金的冷血卡卡西会用那么大的音量，一口气喊出（负面）感情如此充沛的长句，而善于滔滔不绝开青春讲堂的凯，在吵架上竟也有无人能及的战斗力。

至于为什么而争吵，现在他俩都记不清了。凯坚持说是因为卡卡西又没好好吃饭，按照之前的自我约束，“如果第500次发现卡卡西用兵粮丸代替正餐，就要硬拉他去和阿斯玛他们吃烤肉”，实行时却遭遇了抵抗；而卡卡西则说是因为凯又在他出任务回来、想要好好睡个懒觉的早上来挑战他，被他半睡半醒就撂倒了，心怀不满故意找茬。

总之，就是类似的一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事，和他们相熟的人早就见怪不怪，他们自己也气过就忘，根本不会费心思去记。

十几岁的卡卡西确实很难相处，不过凯从没有放弃接近的念头，那是他永远的对手，对于“永远”这个词，他可是理解得很深刻的。大部分时候，凯会带着最明朗的心情找到不知缩在何处舔伤口的卡卡西，把他从壳里拽出来，强行把光与热塞给他，不管被如何残忍地拒绝都不会真正生气。

可谁没点脾性呢？更何况凯本就是容易激动的性格，又正处于躁动的青春期，只是平时的激动不会轻易输给负面情绪，也不会用来伤害在乎的人。

那天凯一反常态的愤怒，也许是卡卡西太多次不珍惜自己，终于在那一刻引发了质变——真奇怪，为什么看到卡卡西自我伤害，他也会感到疼痛。

至于卡卡西，虽不是能和人吵起来的类型，但在凯面前，他其实很难控制自己的脾气，没人能在那种十几年如一日的接近中紧闭心扉，他大概也敞开了一点点门缝，真实的自己总想要跑出来。正到了爱多想的年纪，脑子里塞满了阴暗的想法，那天他恰巧又心情极差，大概是因为任务吧。

一个习惯于用热血调节情绪、一个生来就用冷漠隐藏感情，这样的两个少年，在那一天同时失控了。

前面吵了什么不重要，转折在卡卡西几乎是对凯尖叫的时候出现，刚过变声期的嗓音仍有些沙哑，但异常锐利：“我怎么样和你没关系吧，你有什么资格管我！”

同样怒不可遏的凯毫不示弱：“我就要管！你有什么资格不让我管！”

“就不让你管！你又不是我……”卡卡西从不知道有母亲是什么感觉，也不会用“父亲”去伤人，除了这两种角色，在他认知中，只有一个身份有资格管到他了。他早已被愤怒冲昏了头，也拒绝接受吵不过凯的事实，想也没想就吼回去，“你又没和我结婚！！”

“好啊，反正你生日也过了，那我们就去结婚！走，就现在！”

他抽不回被凯握住的手，意识到凯的力气不知什么时候比他还大了。这个认知让他更恼怒，拼命挣扎着，用扔苦无的狠劲儿吐出话语：“放开我！你生活就这么空虚吗，为什么总要管我的闲事，到底知不知道自己多烦！我说了，放手！！”

“只是结婚而已，你怕了吗？！”凯回头，用他第一次见到的凌厉神情狠狠瞪他一眼，手上力气早失了轻重，快要把腕骨捏碎，还击的话也没比卡卡西的好听到哪里去，“你在怕什么？有本事说出来啊！看吧，你连承认的胆量都没有！！”

如果给他时间细想、让他说实话，卡卡西会和多年以后一样，坦言自己是真的怕了。他怕被人轻易打破心中筑起多年的高墙，怕想要更加靠近这个抓紧他的少年，怕自己在不知何时何处无声无息地死去，再也无法回到他身边。

但当时吵红眼的他没办法想这么多，只是提高了声音，更用力地反驳：“你才怕了！结就结，说得好听，但你根本没办法忍受我，我等着你求我离婚的那天！！”

说着，卡卡西就反手攥住凯的手腕，用更快的速度向登记处冲去，而凯也高叫着“谁求谁还不一定”提高了速度。

一路上，两个气急败坏的少年不断用言语伤害着对方，可直到在一式三份的登记书上签字时，他们的手才舍得分开，腕上早已留下了无法抹消的、对方的痕迹。

* * *

**4.**

“所以……你们结婚是因为吵了一架？”

“那是热血的辩论，让我看到了卡卡西心中熊熊燃烧的烈焰！他第一次勇敢地直面了自己青春之火，我怎么能辜负他的努力呢！年轻的赤诚之心、相守一生的承诺，这就是宿敌之间的……”

“好了好了，我们都懂……”天天没脾气地垮下肩膀，腹诽不就是你把人家烦到失去理智不说，自己也莫名其妙生气起来了吗……都闪婚了还宿敌什么宿敌，而且这段婚姻居然存在了快20年，看起来还会持续更久的样子，也是不可思议。

不知道为什么佐井没和七班的人一起去找六代目，反而来到这边，还掏出小本本认真记录着，特有求知欲地问：“那么您婚后生活有什么变化吗？”

凯想得很认真，仰卧起坐的动作都停了停，不过很快又继续下去：“完全没有。”

“完全没有？！”井野瞪大眼睛，“没有约会、送花、看电影、赏月……”

她每说一个词，佐井就记录一次、凯就摇摇头。他能说什么呢，那个时候他们甚至都没恋爱。

是真的没什么不同。

那天他们拿了登记书就各回各家，卡卡西早已筋疲力尽，回去倒头就睡，一觉醒来要不是看到被扔在床边、盖着红章的纸，早把这件事抛到脑后；凯倒是还记得把那张纸塞进抽屉，随后就马不停蹄地践行“没有说服卡卡西就做5000个单手俯卧撑”的自我约束，等做完，气也消了，那张纸就暂时被忘了。

之后仍然是无止境的追逐与逃避，除了凯用来劝卡卡西的大道理中加入了“我是你的合法伴侣，有资格管你”之外，他们还是挚友、对手、同伴，也只是如此。

阿斯玛和红来问过凯，结婚需要做什么准备，婚后过得怎么样之类的。他如实相告：什么都不需要准备，婚后多了一个理由挑战卡卡西，卡卡西受伤回来会有人第一时间告知他，他能强行押着不配合治疗的卡卡西去医院……

红摇摇头，了然地对阿斯玛说你看我就知道问他没用。

阿斯玛一脸怪异地看他，问你俩这不是和以前一样吗，结婚的意义在哪里？

凯想了想，还真不清楚意义何在。

彼时阿斯玛和红正在热恋，仅仅是站在一起，就散发着甜蜜而热烈的气息。他们会牵着手，十指相扣或是简单地松松握着，夏天热到手心出汗也不愿放开；他们一起去甘栗甘，也会叫上凯和玄间他们，两人并排坐着，忍不住靠近对方，抬手时有意无意擦过彼此的身体；他们的目光总会相遇，有时在会议中偷偷冲对方眨眼，被三代目清清嗓子提醒“别太过分”，有时是分别出任务时在大门口的偶遇，微微点头说一句“小心”、“我等你”。

除了这对模范情侣，玄间也和一个比他年长一些的男人走得很近，惠比寿的兴趣从所有美女集中到了一个，连十四五岁的疾风都开始频频偷瞄夕颜，好像全世界的少年少女们都进入了恋爱模式，已经结婚的凯和卡卡西，反而不为彼此所动。

凯和卡卡西站在一起时，也是热烈的，是他毫无杂念的胜负心，或者对同伴的拳拳之心。偶尔卡卡西也会回应他，接下一两次对决、不耐烦地被拉去吃团子。

再多的，凯没想过，卡卡西也没有。

不过若将“与这个人共度余生”看做一项任务，他们也并不反感——是他的话，也许也没什么不好；是他的话，好像怎样都可以接受；如果非要选一个人，那就他吧——毕竟他们从4岁起就在这样做了，以某种奇怪的朋友的方式。

玄间说，“恋爱”这个词，听起来就跟凯和卡卡西不搭。同期们纷纷赞同，七嘴八舌地说和凯约会大概会被拖去修行，至于卡卡西，谁敢和他约会啊？

“凯敢！”红白他们一眼，斩钉截铁地预言。

其他人相互看看，发现好像真是这样。

于是赌局就变成了“卡卡西和凯谁先邀请对方约会”。

他们没想到这个答案一等就是三年，还为“上床算不算约会”这种问题争论了许久。

对此，阿斯玛评价：先上床后恋爱，真不愧是他俩。

* * *

**5.**

如果上床确实算是约会，那么是卡卡西先邀请的。阿斯玛还颇为自得地告诉别人，邀请语是“离阿斯玛远点”。

“离阿斯玛远点。”

“……啊？”

被警告的人一脸不明所以，卡卡西不知道该生气还是该无奈：“红找过我了，说……”

说阿斯玛非要问凯“和男人做是什么感觉”。

也不知道凯回答了什么，让那家伙居然舍得把注意力从红身上移开一部分，逮着机会就要问这问那，还美其名曰“取长补短”。

明明他们根本没做过。

红看出来了，对他意味不明地一笑，说“原来大名鼎鼎的暗部卡卡西，只不过是个胆小鬼”。

为什么只说我，不说凯？他心中愤愤。可要是红真的去说凯了，他心中反而会更不痛快。

他们都不知道是哪里出了问题——也许结婚本身就是最大的问题——稳定的对手关系（如果卡卡西愿意承认，他们还是最好的朋友和最默契的同伴）从4岁维持到16岁，终于在青春期变了味。

卡卡西能从凯偶尔躲闪的眼神和微红的耳根看出，他时时出现在他幻想中；凯也知道卡卡西有时流连的视线与欲言又止，是因为昨夜又梦到了自己。

可他们不说也不做，最亲密时，只不过是在卡卡西难得松口的较量后，凯为他拭去面罩边缘的尘土。

手指擦过颧骨之上、眼眶之下的皮肤，茧子蹭过布料时有微微阻碍，偷偷用点力，就能看到卡卡西因摩擦的痒眯起眼睛，令人着迷。薄薄的眼帘带着细密纤长的睫毛垂下，在指尖一点，像吻在他心上。

这之后，他们总会各自度过一个放纵又煎熬的夜晚。卡卡西会多用一根手指，想象被覆着厚茧的手撑开，摩擦比白日更有力；凯则会倒出更多的润滑液，就像真的在烫而紧的喉咙里被湿滑的舌头抚慰，又被雪白的眼睫扫过下腹。

然而等他们下次相见，除了热度未退的视线一触即分外，就只有“他也”的窃喜与沉默。

凯的存在、与他的关系，已经成为卡卡西心中最稳固的东西。这么多年来，他满足于点到即止的亲密与疏离，改变这种习以为常，不亚于重新认识世界。仅仅是完全确定自己“想要更多”，他就花了一年多的时间，接着又是更多问题：如何跨出这一步、跨出后会更好还是更糟、如果更糟了他们还能不能回去……更多不确定和日渐强烈的欲念快把他逼疯了。

凯自然也不会催促，某种程度上，他想要什么，取决于卡卡西愿意给什么。他控制好距离，等待着卡卡西的最终决定，至于忍耐与坚持，木叶的苍蓝猛兽一向很擅长。

对手、挚友、同伴，维持这三种关系已经用尽了两人所有的力气。没想到打破这种危险平衡的，居然是两个局外人。

事已至此……

他们结婚有三年了，再近一点，应该也没关系吧？

也许现在我可以做到。

卡卡西藏在兜里的手最后捏了一下方形的包装，不给自己反悔的机会，上前一步。可即使这一步耗尽了所有的勇气，也没有迈出足够的距离。仍离凯半米远，卡卡西就不敢再接近了，于是飞快地倾身，隔着面罩贴了一下那双疑惑张开的嘴唇，留下一句“去你家”，就消失在原地。

凯晕晕乎乎打开家门的时候，卡卡西已经擅自用过他的浴室了。

所有的窗帘都死死关着，他穿过上忍公寓小小的客厅，来到卧室门口时，好像听到了一声颤抖的轻喘。

“……去洗澡。”躲在他被窝里的卡卡西命令道。

他乖乖去了。

浴室里的水汽还未散去，飘着他的沐浴露香——现在的卡卡西大概就是这个味道，他的味道。只是想想，凯就硬了。忍着触摸自己的欲望，洗过人生中最快的一次澡，浴袍也没心思穿，草草围着浴巾就回到卧室，抬头的性器顶在潮湿的布料上，藏也藏不住。

他有些不好意思，但很快发现担心是多余的。卡卡西整个人都缩着，在被子下面动来动去，听到动静，那双异瞳被吓到似的瞪他，又强行压住惊慌，随后是一声不太稳的“过来”。

凯突然想起自己放在浴室里的润滑液不见了，心中有酸痒难忍的热度燃起，烫得他眼眶发红。他本以为卡卡西会用手帮他，最多用嘴，但……

玄间说第一次约会就牵手会有些肉麻，阿斯玛说第一次接吻就用舌头会吓跑对方，惠比寿说第一次做爱不做到最后会更让人有好感……结果卡卡西一口气全跳过了——他在准备自己，完全接纳我。

这个推测让他几年的忍耐都化为乌有，在浴巾允许的最快速度中箭步上前，一把掀开被子，将赤裸的人完完整整映在眼中。

浴后的身体还没完全褪去潮气，又染上一层薄汗，在昏暗中给浅色的皮肤镀上柔和光泽。卡卡西双腿蜷在胸前，不知用了多少润滑液，腿根到臀下湿得乱七八糟，一只手还在自己里面，中指和无名指陷进去，正努力进出分合，动作间多余的黏液从深处溢出，亮晶晶淌过指根手心，在他床单上留下印记。

“你、你……！”突然暴露在微凉的空气和炙热的视线中，想要逃走的强烈恐慌又涌上来。卡卡西抽出手指，慌乱地去摸任何可以遮住自己的东西，在半路就被逮住了。凯用力将他从侧躺翻到正面，并拢的双腿被挤入其中的躯体分开，卡卡西想要再次夹紧，却发现只能缠上凯的腰，反倒像是催促。

圆睁的双目中全部是凯的色彩：健康的肤色、浓密的黑睫、脸颊蔓延到肩头的红晕与星星点点的透明水珠。他呆呆地被摆弄了几下，直到凯吻住他，才意识到他们略过了那么多步骤——牵手、拥抱、亲吻，都是生疏的。凯的手找不到正确的角度与他的交握，他的舌头也好几次撞到凯的牙齿，发育期过后的两具身体尚不熟悉，总无法舒适地贴合在一起。

但他们已经等了太久，只要是面前的人，怎样都是好的。

凯的吻更多的是咬，下颌关节就如他身体每一部分一样不愿休息，上下动一次，就要捉住一片唇或是一尖舌，一定要碾出一声轻哼才罢休；而卡卡西的吻更多的是舔，从柔软湿润的双唇到洁白的牙齿，到光滑的齿龈再到拱起的上颚，最后到舌根、因低吟而震颤的小舌，都被他侦察地形似地抚过。

凯的手向上，一左一右按住了卡卡西的乳头，拇指一转，卡卡西的舌头就失了方寸，在愈发急促的喘息中败退；卡卡西的手向下，扯掉浴巾，准确地将他们立起的阴茎拢住，一手上推一手下压，凯的牙齿就卸了力道，还没闭合的口中涌出更响的呻吟。

第一次握住两根，卡卡西动作不太熟练，摸一下就偷偷去瞄凯的反应，试探的目光看得凯快要烧起来，于是用力揉了一下他胸口，趁那双眼闭起来的时候再次吻上去。

卡卡西的手和他想象中不太一样，称得上柔软的只有掌心，十指都带着薄茧，擦过他的性器，是难以忍受的麻痒。前几天的任务中他一定又用过雷切，手上有碎骨留下的细小划痕，痂刚褪去，仍有些刺挠，稍一用力，敏感的器官就能感受到伤痕的形状，带来又疼又怜的快感。

另一面是卡卡西的阴茎，和他的也完全不同。笔直挺拔的东西十分漂亮，比他的浅一些、瘦一圈、长一点，热热地蹭着他微微鼓起的中段，卡卡西手一动，它就乖乖随着他的弯曲角度完全贴过来。

“你……和以前不一样。”结束一个长长的吻，卡卡西手中动作不停，上下扫了他一眼，压抑着喘息低声道。

凯花了几秒钟思考他在说什么，在那双手又一次沿着他有些起伏的阴茎游走时反应过来，脸红得不行，但仍然开口维护自己的尊严：“那都是、都是小时候了，你、你少看不起人！”

卡卡西忍不住抿起嘴唇笑了一下，刚想继续，双手却被拉开了。凯双眼发亮，不知是愤懑还是期待，“啾”地亲了一口他下巴上的痣，像是进行了一个仪式，接着郑重宣布：“好了，接下来换我！”

凯只握住了卡卡西的，一贴上去，那人就眯起眼睛抖了一下。这是喜欢的意思吧？他发现自己也像卡卡西一样，摸一下就瞧人一眼了。卡卡西刚刚手上带着不少润滑液，这会儿性器也是滑溜溜的，规整的形状很顺眼也很顺手，因怕手上的硬茧把人弄疼，只是轻轻圈着撸动。

卡卡西倒是不满起来：“嗯……你也少、少看不起人，用点力啊……唔！”

真的用力了，他眉头反而拧得更紧，薄唇咬起，双腿下意识地使劲儿缠住。

他的茧，好舒服……控制不住地轻哼着，卡卡西一手勾住凯的脖子，一手继续扩张自己，刚插进去动了几下，又贪心地想要那只握住他的手来做这件事，眼睛一眨不眨地看向认真取悦他的人。

那双眼中的渴求太过明显，凯竟然看懂了。他停下手上的动作，摸过被卡卡西丢在一边的润滑液，挤出一些在指上，看了看紧紧吸附着两根手指的穴口，吞咽一下又挤出更多。

“交给我吧！”他感到一份沉甸甸的责任落在身上，决心要将人妥善准备好。

卡卡西点点头，把位置让给他，自己则回报似的重新去够凯的阴茎。

凯只被分心了一瞬，立刻专注到手上的任务中。试着将中指送进去，起初是出乎意料的轻松，到指根时被夹紧了，抽出时就感到了压力。添上无名指后，卡卡西的手就停下了，注意力都放在了后面，他的指节比卡卡西的粗一些，即使经过润滑，也在最宽的地方受到一点阻碍。后穴缩了几下放松了点，他得以缓缓推进去，两根手指交叠，以和刚才不同的角度抵达深处。

“可以吗？”

“……嗯，”卡卡西深呼吸了两次，又以目确认了一下凯的尺寸才回答，“先动一动再、再进第三根。”

他听话地抽送起手指，几下之后就顺畅了不少，跟着卡卡西“快一点”、“深一些”的指示调整节奏，某次擦过一点，立刻被缠得进退不得。

“啊啊……”卡卡西两只手都攀住了他，侧脸埋进枕头里，难耐地蹭了一下。

“舒服？”等稍稍有了动作的余地，凯又回到那里磨蹭，看着不自觉点头的人，心中涌起难以言喻的成就感。

一次又一次顶过那一小片，肉壁收缩到他的手指都要缺血了，于是干脆停住，轻轻勾起两指按下去再碾一下，把人弄得颤起来。

“别、别乱动……”卡卡西喘得说不清话，指甲都掐进他肉里。

凯撇撇嘴：“明明是你让我动的。”

说着又不服气地戳他那里。

“别、不要……你、你别……”卡卡西在枕上摇头，腰却配合着他的动作，扭动着往上撞。想更多地看到他这副失控的模样，凯握着他的另一只手也更勤快地动起来，松松紧紧地描摹出情欲的形状。

前后同时袭来的热浪比以往自慰时更强烈，他知道自己不堪的样子被清清楚楚看在眼里，感到羞窘的同时身体反而更加兴奋。

“啊、我……我、我要……”

他说不下去，但凯明白了。卡卡西后面吮吸的频率带着小腹都一抖一抖，更快、更用力地用指腹的茧子去磨，于是那根好看的性器也抖起来，只是用拇指抹了一下带着水光的头部，它就诚实地缴了械。

又烫又黏的精液在剧烈的抽气声中溅到他胸腹，最后的几股顺着柱身流下，缓缓蜿蜒到凯指根。

卡卡西双目紧闭，眼球在快感中翻动，眼睑也颤得厉害，死死咬着唇，可欢愉的声音还是从齿间渗出，打着弯进入凯耳中。他因卡卡西高潮的样子失神片刻，满脑子都是“快一点”，稍稍抽出手指，将浑浊的体液与清亮的润滑液抹到一起，不等身下的人缓过气儿，第三根手指就顺畅地送入体内。

仍陷在余韵中，脑子里嗡嗡响，卡卡西变钝的感官好不容易才察觉到凯的动作。都说了停下，为什么不听，害得我……被最信任的人忤逆，他又处在最脆弱的时候，一时委屈、挫败、不甘全都涌出来：“你……！谁让你……谁让你这样……”

可又说不出什么责备的话，也并不是想责备什么。

凯被他红起来的眼眶吓了一跳，刚要贴近那一点的手指僵住，顾不上退出来就一叠声地道歉：“对不起，我、我以为你想射了，只是想帮你……是我错了！”

我确实想射了，可你都还没……卡卡西不喜欢这种不对等的感觉，好像自己亏欠了什么。硬是忍住还未散去的热潮，深吸一口气，不想让凯觉得他无理取闹，况且他自己的目的也还没达到：“……继续吧。”

“诶……？”

“愣着干什么，让你继续没听到吗？……唔！”他红着脸催促，甚至还缩了一下后穴，内壁小心地在三根手指上一贴，射过之后的身体立刻敏感地一抖。

“你、你确定吗？”凯还没从愧疚感中恢复，可感受着指周湿滑温暖的身体，又实在想要。他咽了咽口水，难得口不对心：“我……自己解决也没关系的。”

“……你闭嘴。”卡卡西要气死了，心想我人都一丝不挂地在这了你还自己解决？！明明平时那么有行动力的人，怎么在这种时候装模作样起来，难道真要他说出“想要你操我”这种话来吗？

“你想进来的吧？”换了一种表达方式，摆出最严厉的表情，“想就、就快点继续！”

飞红的眼角与双颊让不悦显得格外没有说服力。凯感受着不安分的腰偷偷动作，下面的肌肉缓缓吮吸他手指，福至心灵地一笑：“你也想让我进去吧？没问题，我绝对会让你……嗷！”

被突然的大力拽下来，脸“噗”地一声砸进枕头里，肩上传来一下尖锐的刺痛，紧接着是闷痛——被咬了，又被打了。

“让你再说！”

“唔唔……”三指开合一下，其中一根抚过敏感点，来回几次才让卡卡西卸了力气，凯急忙把自己从枕头里拔出来，大口呼吸。

“你……”他顾不上控诉，惊奇地看着和他一样喘着的人，“你又硬了……啊啊啊好好我不说了！”

信你才怪！卡卡西又狠狠地掐他一下才松手。

虽然手与口都不饶人，但他羞恼的样子，凯越看越喜欢。是我让他变成这样的！自豪得不得了。

两个人安静下来，手指动作间发出的咕啾水声就格外响亮，卡卡西大概也意识到了，耳朵都是红的，扭过头不看他。水确实很多，掺着卡卡西自己的精液，动一下就被挤出来一些，源源不断，就像这具身体自己在流水。黏腻的液体在他交叠的三指中间凹陷处积累了一小洼，推进去的时候涨潮一样漫出来。

“可以了。”完全硬起来的时候，卡卡西推了推凯，弓腰摆脱那让人失去理智的手指，可最后一根的指尖离开的时候，他又感到难言的空虚与不安。“别离开我”，高潮后的恍惚叠加上新的快感，让他差点就要这样说了。

“进来吧。”

凯也觉得再不进去，只是看着他自己就能射出来。卡卡西很周全地买了各种型号的安全套，他不由感叹“不愧是我的对手”。不太清楚什么尺寸有多大，稍稍犹豫一下，就被看了出来。

“啪”的一声轻响，扁扁的塑料包装砸到他胸口，因为汗与精液的混合物稍稍停顿，才顺从重力的指引掉到卡卡西肚子上。

“呃，谢谢？”凯不太确定地说，从随着不稳呼吸起伏的腹上捡起套子，手指擦过的地方汗津津的，还有未痊愈的粉红伤痕，但仍然滑而软，又忍不住摸了起来。卡卡西见他又做些莫名其妙的事，抬脚轻踢了他一下。

凯撅噘嘴撕开包装，无师自通地戴好，没有撸到底，但周长恰好贴合。他因被倾慕之人了解而满足，刚刚被踢的地方也似带着甜，开心地咧嘴笑着，扶住自己抵上卡卡西看起来松软了些许的穴口。

“……不许笑！”

可他忍不住。

“我……哎呀——！”

世界突然旋转起来，凯被卡卡西以一招制敌的气势弹身掀翻，肩背刚好在床尾边缘，只有头悬在外面，只能梗住脖子，不解地眨眼。

看他那懵懂的样子就来气，可心里是喜欢的，卡卡西咬牙切齿，心想自己怎么就栽在这家伙手里：“少得意了，你……”

得意什么？凯一头雾水，只知道这人又开始瞎想，如果不赶紧解释清楚，估计又要被咬：“不是，你误会了！我就是……你愿意了解我，为我准备了那么多，我很开心。”

跨坐在他身上的人动作一顿，目光柔和起来，不愿让他看到似的移开了，小小声嘟囔一句“知道就好”。

他一直都知道的。卡卡西很努力地在接受他们的新关系了，从很早很早以前开始。

凯记得他们在学校门口的初见，是卡卡西主动跨出第一步，问了他的名字，第一次被认真看在眼中的欣喜直到现在都很清晰。他把卡卡西当做“命中注定”，不管是对手还是别的，起初只觉得是自己一厢情愿，直到猛然发现卡卡西总会“恰巧”在他第4999个俯卧撑时出现、在他常去的后山攀岩、在他想找到他的时候路过……

卡卡西什么都不说，行动也是无声无息的，但那只是典型的“卡卡西式”关心罢了，凯都明白。

就像现在，这个人没因他在同期面前做的傻事责怪他，反而鼓起勇气走出自己的安全区，还在事前就细心做好准备。

凯清楚，“主动”与“改变”对卡卡西来说多么不易，而他早就发誓，会珍惜这个人愿意给予的一切。

“你要自己来吗？”见他没挪窝的意思，凯保持仰躺的姿势，摸摸在身边折好的两条长腿问道。

卡卡西其实想要他来，但被这样问，又觉得刚刚被照顾过，现在也该自己来了。他点点头，抬起腰，让贴在臀缝里的阴茎滑到入口，扶好对准，最后和凯确认了一下眼神，谨慎地坐下去。

“呜……”

只进去了前端，凯眼前就直冒金星。如果不是下定决心要让卡卡西满足，他现在就能射出来。

他忍太久了，这是他寤寐以求的人，从最初的春色梦境，到之后滚烫难耐的第无数次。他想完完全全拥有卡卡西，这只是一部分，更想的，是这把战场上任务中令人闻之丧胆的戾器，总会眷恋地回到他手中，让他为他拭去血迹、将卷边的刃展平，随后安稳地收进鞘里。

也许现在谈“眷恋”还太奢侈，他们只是上了这一次床，肉体的部分总比卡卡西的心理防线容易越过，但这样他已经很知足了。

第一次吞进手指以外的东西，卡卡西迅速适应着新的入侵感。凯的性器和他的手一样，最粗的地方在中段，经过细心的准备，坐到起伏处时，并没有多么痛，只被撑得双腿发颤，再向下，他就会被彻底打开。

他突然感到全新的赤裸，有些慌、有些怕，可开始这一切的人是自己，不可能现在打退堂鼓，再说如果现在退却，他可能一辈子也不会再积攒起这样的决心。

“怎么了，疼吗？”见他停下，凯以为他不舒服，顾不上那让人发狂的紧致火热，不安地抚摸他紧绷的腰。

卡卡西摇摇头，不愿再泄露出一丝软弱，咬紧牙关硬是压下身体，想一口气结束最艰难的部分，进入下一步。

“卡卡西！”看出他的意图，凯急忙坐起来，双腿稍稍支起抵住他的臀，不让他继续，“不想的话就不要继续了！我……”

“我想！”

他真的硬坐下去，两个人呼吸都滞住了。微微膨胀的地方被环状肌肉箍过，勒得凯掐住手中的腰；卡卡西有一瞬被拓到最宽，心中有什么碎裂的声音震得他耳朵都要流出血来。

肉体上的这点痛，对于习惯了各种伤的他来说根本不算什么。可他最柔软的地方已经被渐渐剥出，一点点刺激都受不得似的，只轻轻一碰，就摧枯拉朽地从尾椎直冲头顶，让他撑不住地伏在凯身上。

紧紧抱住脱力的人，双手从腰移到白发间，抚摸到他颈后、到紧张的肩背。他这么难受都是因为我……凯因强烈的自责哽咽，不知如何是好，一动也不敢动，只能在他耳边不停地说“对不起”。

明明不是你的错，是我没能好好接纳你。卡卡西说不出话，蹭着他的脖子肩窝摇头，凯的眼泪滴在他肩头，他装作不知，也悄悄在凯高热的皮肤上擦去自己的。

他们静静地抱了一会儿，略微习惯一点时，卡卡西从情感的洪流里找回了声音：“我没事，你……你动一下试试。”

“你声音都不对，哪里没事了。”凯这样说着，可他的声音也和往常不一样，一听就是快忍耐到极限。

“少、少废话，”卡卡西又咬他一口，“让你来还不行吗！”

说“不行”可能会被打死……凯也确实忍不下去了，至少他主导的话，卡卡西就不会又这样乱来。他突然感觉在床上他们的性格对调了，性急的人变成了永远冷静自持的卡卡西。

为意外的发现偷笑一下，凯深吸一口气：“那疼的话你就说啊，我会停……”在卡卡西要杀人的眼神下急忙改口，“我会做得更好。”

见他点头答应，凯倾身将人重新压在身下，两人都因角度和姿势的变化叫出来。卡卡西意识到自己发出了怎样的声音，立刻瞪他一眼，不让他有机会评价。

但凯还是说了，因为卡卡西不再出声，而他实在想多听到一些。推进去时，下面先前的液体与安全套本身的润滑液搅在一起，发出噗呲水声，他就在这样的声音中去吻卡卡西，也要不服输地在上面吮出更色气的声响；退出来时，卡卡西会不自觉地挽留，双腿缠得更紧，凑过去想要更多的亲吻，在喘息间隙，凯重新握住卡卡西的阴茎抚慰，贴着他的嘴唇说“喜欢你的声音”。

每次抽插，凯的形状都清晰地将他镌刻一遍。被完全打开的不安变成了奇异的畅快，在小心翼翼的动作中，钝痛都变成了饱涨的满足感。

“疼吗？”“还好吗？”“舒服吗？”每隔一小会儿，凯就要问一次。不疼了、我很好、舒服……他想要回答，又说不出口，胸中积压了太多情愫，在凯珍视的抚摸与占有中，真的有不知何处而来的疼痛升起。

他往常很能忍痛的，任务中再深的伤都不能让他出声暴露自己，可现在只因被渴望的人渴望着，心中就痛到不堪忍受。

为什么呢？是父亲那句“他会成为你的好对手”让他一直没办法忽视凯的存在？还是无论他悲喜苦痛惊怒，这个家伙总在他身边？他不是没试过推开，可“拒绝凯”大部分时候都是一道伪命题，一旦第一次生出了“随他好了”的念头，就只会有更多的妥协。某天回看时，卡卡西突然发现，自己所有的样子，凯几乎都见过了，而且并没有被吓跑，依然不停烦他，一如初见。

“在他面前，任性也没有关系”，这样的想法在察觉之前，已经在很深很深的地方生根，如今终于破土而出，只消片刻就抽出枝叶，生机盎然填满心脏。

“疼……”开口时，是自己也没想到的委屈，声音细细地颤，轻得像一缕被风吹散的雾。

但凯还是听清了、听懂了，就像以往很多次一样，他只要显露分毫，就会被这个人看透。边问，边让进出慢下来，给他时间一点点处理情感的冲击：“哪里疼？”

“这里……”

卡卡西牵过他的手，先是不久前穿过软甲留在腹部的一刀，当时他呼吸都没乱，在寂静中解决敌人，又缄默着奔向下一个。

凯的手指沿着那里来来回回，每走一趟才缓缓抽插一次，用情欲的浪潮为他抚平新伤。

“还有这里……”

14岁第一次出暗部任务，被垂死挣扎的岩隐刺在小腿上，苦无在胫骨留下浅痕，犬面森森，这条受伤的腿跺碎了那人的脖子。

仍留着疤的腿被捞起来，有吻落在腿肚和膝窝，随后被架到凯肩上，他敞得更开、他进得更深。

“这里也疼……”

他的——不属于他的左眼永远都在痛。不用时，是缓慢消耗查克拉的疲惫感，用过后，又是从眼球钻入脑子深处的剧痛与晕眩，每时每刻都提醒着他不要松懈、不要原谅自己。

温热的唇敷在因伤疤有些变形的眼皮上，每啄一下，他的负担就轻一些，直到最终能够看清自己本身的模样。

“嗯……还、还有这里……”

右手拇指不太好意思地贴上凯的嘴唇，那里有常年不会消除的伤，凯也一样——是他们的通灵血契。

第一次通灵时他们都还小，四五岁的凯曾兴奋地带着巴掌大的忍龟跑到旗木老宅，卡卡西躲在屋里不出来，是朔茂开的门。绿色的身影风一样轻车熟路刮进房间，将手中的通灵兽捧到他眼前。卡卡西忍不住看了两眼，又不禁伸手戳了一下，感兴趣地看它缩回壳里。在期待的眼神中，年幼的他忍痛咬破手指，通灵出还是幼犬的帕克，两只小动物好奇地打量对方，两个小孩子也难得安静地靠在一起，互相包扎拇指上小小的伤口。

曾经依偎着他的黑发孩童，如今已经差不多是个大人了，长年累月锻炼的身体发育后，能够稳稳将他拢住。他们不会再为通灵时微不足道的伤口叫痛……也许除了在彼此面前。

凯了然地笑，舔舔送到嘴边的指腹，又将自己的右手拇指在卡卡西唇上印了一下，再拉过那人的手，将两人手指与伤痕对到一起，双唇配合着嘬出亲吻的“啵”。

好幼稚。卡卡西这样想着，却也忍不住笑起来，周身所有的痛楚终于散去了。

“……喜欢你笑。”凯眼神闪了闪，用进入以来最大的力气撞了他一下。

“啊、你……！”有些突然，但快感也更猛烈，他在加速的进出中蜷起脚趾，被凯握在手中的阴茎又流起水来。

受到鼓励，凯的动作更坚定大胆，到后来，几乎是完全退出再整根没入。卡卡西紧锁着他，入口先含住前端的圆，撑开到冠状沟前的膨胀，又收紧卡住沟下稍窄的地方。接下来便是直到最宽处的持续扩张，泛红的一圈肌肉恰好被展平，是卡卡西最喜欢的一段，只有这时，才会如凯所愿发出舒服的声音。最后顺畅轻松地吞到根部，卡卡西已经被撞红的臀肉与凯腰胯相碰，清脆地“啪”一声就分开，将刚刚的旅程反向走一遍，再开始一轮轮的重复。

一旦开过口，好像就容易了很多。卡卡西一声迭一声地叫，忍都忍不住，光是压低音量就用尽了力气，凯混杂着粗喘的呻吟也逐渐跟上了他的节奏。他们声音身体湿湿热热缠成一团，相接处粘稠液体织出的丝线刚被扯断，又被重新贴到一起的肉体纺出新的。

“喜欢你……卡卡西，我好喜欢你……”凯的气息拂过他颊边，将数不尽的“喜欢”送入他耳中，并不奢求回应，只是无休止地说下去，生怕没能传达全部的心意。

卡卡西听着往日爽朗有力的声音第一次因自己变得低哑而温柔，心中被柔软炙热的情绪填满。他总是这样，自顾自地给予，所求的又是什么呢？不过是一次酣畅淋漓的体术对决、一次对手与同期都在的聚会、一次好好吃完的正餐、一次服从医嘱的治疗……卡卡西突然看不懂曾经的自己，为什么这样的小事都无法为凯做到？明明就在此刻，将完整与真实交给这个人，他也心甘情愿。

“凯，我……”艰难地试着剥除仅存的一点护甲，想坦言，又想习惯性地藏起来，虽然如今他已无处可逃。他其实知道，无论说不说出口，这个人都能明白，可是他不该再心安理得地享受这种安全感了，而是希望以对等的勇气，与凯一起承担他们的所有。

“我也是……喜欢你。”

相同的思恋与相同的渴求撞在一起，轻易就碎了，残片熔成新的东西，等不及冷却就流淌进来，岩浆铁水一般重铸了他们。

卡卡西竭力的剖白带来销骨的高温，凯身体每一部分都不肯停下，双眼注视着被卷入欢潮中的恋人——他们早能以“丈夫”相称了——嘴巴去吻那双吐露了心声的唇、一手去捂因他而加速的心跳、一手取悦为他硬起的性器，双腿和腰背上的肌肉绷起，为身下的人带去愈发高涨的欢愉。

不知是卡卡西越收越紧的身体，还是从那颗赤裸的心中喷薄而出的滚烫情感，瓦解了凯引以为傲的耐性。动作没有停，喘息先缓了缓，诚实地对卡卡西说“我想射”，结果那人倒先承受不住地烧红了脸，叫着他的名字交代在他手里。

日思夜想之人在高潮中呼唤自己名字的样子，终于让凯身心都到达了顶端。像得到允许一样，他撤去忍耐，彻底沉入没顶的快感中，在吞咽着他的穴中释放自己。

因被接纳而满足，又充满了不真实感。凯仍压在他身上，搂着不愿松手，反复确认自己不是陷在又一个春梦中。

卡卡西总会进三步退两步甚至四步，他清楚得很。可他已经看到过这人毫无保留的样子了、听到过从未示人的柔软了、感受过那灼人的温度了，再让他怎么回去呢？

凯的泪水滴下来时，卡卡西的眼睛也是湿的，他眨去这点湿气，也抬手擦去了凯的。手留在那里，掌心有汗，滑滑的，揉揉凯泛红发热的脸颊，再深入潮湿的黑发中，从头皮梳到发尾，最后轻轻攥了一下。

“凯，我在这里……一直。”

声音很小，有些哑，却是首次这样温和坚定。凯惊醒，怀中仍是满的，于是他的心就安定了。

重新露出笑容，他点点头，从卡卡西身体里退出，仔细将安全套系好丢进垃圾桶。甩甩头发，也甩掉刚刚细微的患得患失，很快恢复了往日精力充沛的状态，不过看了一眼身边的人，还是将声音放轻。

“要洗澡吗？”

“嗯。”

卡卡西舒展了一下腰背四肢，因为事前被体贴地准备过，除了后面有点酸之外并没有什么不适，于是跟着他下了床。凯打量他两眼，见他动作依然流畅敏捷，也就放下心来。两人都是活跃期的忍者，又正当年，不至于因为一次性爱就感到疲惫，反倒是像解开了什么死结一样，轻松得不得了。

他们帮对方洗了头发，一起换过床单，清清爽爽地偎着睡了一觉。差不多同时醒来，看天色还早，又有一搭没一搭地聊起来，说两句，就亲亲对方的鼻尖唇角，或揉揉颜色相反但同样柔软的头发。

凯又觉得有些不适应了，窝在身边的人一下子变得太柔和，无论他说什么，都能得到回应。单单是他们手脚交缠地躺在一起这个举动，就不像曾经的那个少年暗部，但是他很喜欢。

“一会儿我去你家帮你拿干净衣服吧。”

“嗯，谢了。”

“晚上想吃什么，我去买？”

“……你买食材回来，我来做。”

“诶？嗯、好。那个，我知道我们……和以前不一样了，但你不用勉强……”

卡卡西朝他挪了挪，脸埋进他颈窝，不让他看到自己的表情：“我是认真的，不管是刚刚说的那些，还是……将来。可能有些事，我现在仍然做不到，但是我、我……”

这样长而温柔的句子，以后会有更多机会听到吧？凯拥紧他，真正感到“婚姻”一词在他们之间有了意义。卡卡西第一次如此努力地走出来，他又何尝不是在一点点熟悉这新的关系。对手、朋友、同伴……伴侣，都是永远的。

“卡卡西，我之前梦到过你……”四下虽无人，他还是涨红着脸凑到那人耳边，用气音说完艳色的情思，立刻感受到贴在自己胸口的温度升高了。

“……下、下次吧。”

“哎……？！那、那你可不可以……大声一点，我喜欢听你叫……”

“你……！……如果、如果你隔壁没人的话……”

“那你可不可以——”

“——你给我适可而止啊！”

卡卡西没有留宿，不过回家之前，他们已经约定好了下一次，还有之后的很多、很久。

* * *

**6.**

“然后他们就——哇啊！”

“笃”地一声，一支苦无扎在他盘坐的双腿前，随后传来女儿的笑声，小手拍在一起，用含糊不清的童音叫着“妈妈好厉害”。

“阿斯玛！在孩子面前乱说什么呢！”

“有什么关系，反正卡卡西没空管——啊啊啊我错了！”

鹿丸汗颜地看着又一支苦无飞来，把老师的裤脚钉在地上，心想自己结婚后不会也是这样吧。

去卡卡西那边的一波人被火影大人笑着笑着就打发了回来，去凯那边的则身心俱疲地说“毫无收获”，汇合后两方一拍即合，又一起来到阿斯玛家里。

听说是问凯和卡卡西的事，阿斯玛劲头就上来了。从他俩小时候的追追逃逃开始，眉飞色舞地讲到惊动整个木叶的闪婚，又捋着胡子说“他俩这恋爱能谈起来都得归功于我”，紧接着开始回忆他们别别扭扭的约会，或者说对决，结果越说越感觉不对——怎么床都上了，他们还是那副样子！

“能否请您讲一下他们表白时的细节呢？”好学生佐井捧着笔记本，继续发挥无底的求知欲。

“呃……”阿斯玛只知道卡卡西终于有胆爬上了凯的床，细节什么的他怎么可能知道。况且妻子已经两次提醒过他，那话怎么说来着，再一再二不再三，再有一次他就完蛋了。

顶着红杀气腾腾的眼神和孩子们好奇（八卦）的目光，他硬着头皮转移话题：“你情我愿的，说表白不就表白了……总之他们之后就各回各家——”

“各回各家？！”同时叫起来的是责任感爆棚的鸣人和浪漫主义的井野，俩人对视一眼，都看到对方眼中的难以置信，又异口同声地问，“结婚三年都没有同居？”

阿斯玛想了想答道：“没有，可能偶尔有留宿？但是你们也知道的嘛，卡卡西在暗部神秘兮兮不见人影，凯一个上忍任务也不少，同时在村子里的时候卡卡西又有一半时间在医院，本来也没啥机会。”

就这还能保持感情稳定，小别胜新婚吗。他撇撇嘴，还是觉得自己和红这样如胶似漆才更好。

可能是太过习惯先前的相处模式，他们该做的做了、该说的说了，依然拿腔作势地你追我逃。凯口中的卡卡西还是“我永远的对手”，而卡卡西除了不再那样阴沉，也还是一副爱答不理的臭屁态度。

阿斯玛看久了，觉得以那两人的性格与关系，从对手一步跳到伴侣并不奇怪，可要是哪天他们突然变成黏糊糊的小鸳鸯，那才是真的不对劲。

“你以为他们做什么都会让你发现吗，真是的。”红打理着院子里的花草，白了丈夫一眼。

“咦，这么说，红老师知道吗？”

红一愣，没想到话头被自己接了过来：“啊……他们在人前确实还是那个样子，我们能感觉到的变化，也就是想找卡卡西不如直接去找凯，不过下场一般不怎么样就是了。”

她可没忘，某天她去训练场找卡卡西，他们刚刚结束较量，凯自然地伸手去擦他脸上的一块灰，擦完就顺手扯下面罩亲了他一口。卡卡西手指都蜷起来，揪着凯胸前的布料不让他走，在红看来已经算是撒娇了。结果他下一秒就回过头瞪她，残留着水渍的唇边仍有笑意，独眼中凛冽的警告却将她冻在原地，和凯热情的问候形成鲜明对比。

实际上，如果让卡卡西和凯本人来说，改变还挺大。凯在医院停留的时间变长了，因为卡卡西大多时候会听话地接受治疗或者住院，他有时间的话会陪着一起；卡卡西的手上除了血，还会沾上各种酱汁和调味料，在做忍者之外，能重拾幼时又一件擅长的事，让他放松了很多。

另外还至少有一半的对决时间跑到了河边、崖顶或者床上（沙发、地板、浴室……他们一直在尝试新的）。有时候卡卡西回村子，会在家门口发现边倒立边等他的凯；有时候凯结束日常修行，打开卧室的门就能在被窝里找到一个光溜溜的卡卡西。不过更多时候，他们就只是一起躺在河堤，看云看到睡着，或者本约好在悬崖修行，最后却一直靠在一起，静静坐到日落。

“说起来，卡卡西老师以前确实经常和凯老师一起修行，”天天想起自己某次被抛弃在悬崖上的经历，“那个时候我怎么就没想到呢！”

“因为真的看不出来啊，那两个人一起，无论做出什么傻事，我们也只会觉得他们又在进行什么奇怪的对决，”樱想了想，找到线索似的眼前一亮，“而且他们都没戴戒指！”

“戒指是你们这一代才流行起来的，”阿斯玛摇摇头，“我们那时候是用这个。”

他拉开领口，拎出自己的身份识别牌。

“吊牌？”

“嗯，一张是我的，另一张是红的，红那边也一样。”

如果婚姻双方都是忍者，他们会将自己两枚吊牌中的一枚交给配偶，代表生死相依。死亡后，本人那枚会被收回留档，配偶的那枚则物归原主。

几人凑上去看。木叶的吊牌在四战前更新过，阿斯玛佩戴的两枚小小的金属片和他们的是相同制式，看得出来保存得很用心，不管是链子还是身份牌本身都擦得银亮，边缘的胶圈应该是刚换了新的，没有一点划痕。

010829，猿飞阿斯玛，木叶上忍；010881，夕日红，木叶上忍。

“……咦，阿斯玛老师没和红老师共用姓氏吗？”从头沉默到尾的宁次终于肯开口了。

“我们觉得这样就很好，”见他们看完了（着实没什么好看的），阿斯玛将这两枚带着自己体温的吊牌在手中短暂地握了一下，它们密不可分地贴合在他手心，“我们是结婚了，但她仍然可以保留她想纪念的，我也可以保留我的。”

他们为木叶牺牲的父亲、他们火之意志的传递者，他们属于自己的过去、属于自己也属于彼此的现在和将来。

“只有宁次你会这样想吧？”天天拿手肘捣他一下，“木叶又没规定婚后一定要改姓，该说你有家族荣誉感呢，还是太有占有欲呢……”

“乱说什么啊！”宁次转头不看她，结果被从另一边凑过来李吓到。

“宁次是想结婚了吗，今天对这个话题格外感兴趣。”

“难道不是你们拽我过来的吗？！”

……

那两枚吊牌已经被阿斯玛收回衣领中，安稳地贴在锁骨下方，在呼吸与心跳之间。他心中仍有后怕，差一点，差一点他颈间曾属于红的那枚，就要重回她手中。还好，她和未来最终还是等到了他。

* * *

**7.**

“这是……卡卡西的吊牌？”

凯不知道自己哪里来的力气伸出手，接过这两片轻而薄的金属。

像是在血里泡过。

夕颜的护甲破损得不像样，臂甲没了一只，连手套都烧掉了大部分，小臂带着焦痕。她面具也碎了，只剩一小半，勉强挂在脸上，露出疲惫又惊慌的眼睛：“队长要我把这个给你，他……他说你在等他。”

两枚吊牌，不是一枚。他还活着。

“人呢？”心狂跳着，语气却冷静到可怕。

“已经在抢救了，”似乎是被凯感染，紫发的暗部深吸一口气，也稍稍镇定下来，继续叙述前来的目的，“医疗部说有四成把握，请前辈去补签告知书。”

“我知道了，谢谢你，夕颜。”

“前辈，你……”

“别担心，”他在暗部身边停了停，伸手拍拍她的肩膀，“去吧，应该也有人在等你。”

凯知道卡卡西在医院深处那间又空旷又阴冷的术式室，此时身上一定涂满了墨色，照那个出血量来看，搞不好直接用血水就能完成医疗阵。四成啊……真是没意义的数字，生或死，不就只有两种可能吗？

卡卡西经常受伤回来，他自己也一样。他们甚至都进过这间屋子，卡卡西两次都在十来岁，是因为写轮眼的排斥作用，需要大型阵法压制；凯只有一次，是第一次在任务中开惊门，没掌握好时间，差点对骨骼、肌肉和大脑造成不可逆的伤害。那天卡卡西刚好在轮休，签了告知书，他陷入昏迷前还冲那只晦暗不明的眼睛笑了一下。

一周后醒来时，卡卡西早被任务拖走，等他完全可以下床才回来，照例带着大大小小的伤口。血淋淋脏兮兮的暗部站在他病床前，摘下面具静静看他，眼中没什么愤怒悲伤的情绪，反倒轻声问他感觉如何，甚至还露出一个染血的柔软笑容，对他保证等下就去治疗。

凯看他平静的样子心中不安，但卡卡西摇摇头不让他道歉。“想怎么使用八门是你自己的事，我会尊重你。但如果你……”他有些难过的样子，手指隔着病号服点了一下两块吊牌，在那里留下丑陋的血污，“我永远不会原谅你。”

此时站在空荡荡的走廊里，望着尽头厚重石门上方鲜红的“治疗中”，凯心想就算你不原谅我，到了某个时刻，我也会做出那个选择，或者被选择，就像现在的你一样。

他们是忍者，在木叶面前，天大的事也要往后排，凯从没觉得有了牵挂就能成为例外，他知道卡卡西也这样想。

攥着的吊牌被暖热，血迹剥落沾了一手。凯看着他们相隔532个数字的忍者登记号，久违地觉得遥远，他将卡卡西当做目标追了那么多年，终于能够并肩时，却发现追不上暗部式的死亡。他可以在阳光下燃尽自己，卡卡西他们的消逝却不会为人所知。凯好几次向三代目请求将卡卡西调出暗部了，无论在什么职位，忍者都随时可能死去，他只是希望当那一刻来临，卡卡西能和他一样，拥有光辉而盛大的终局。

“迈特上忍？在等旗木队长吗，请放心，他情况暂时稳定一些了。”

医疗忍者的声音将他唤醒，这才发现那扇门开了条缝，门内仍是漆黑的，卡卡西就在那里面。凯无意识地向那个黑洞走了几步，想将那人拽出来，立刻被拦住了。

“您不用担心，他只是还不便转移病房，不过顺利的话，两三天之后您就可以去重症区探望了。”

横在身前的手上也带着血，假设性的词语冷得刺骨。

“是旗木队长的吊牌吧？我从没见过哪个暗部会主动摘下自己的牌子，”医疗忍者说着他听不太懂的话，“我们为他恢复查克拉的时候，写轮眼一直在用更快的速度消耗，不过他即使在昏迷中，也只凭意志力就压制住了。他真的很想活下去，他……一定非常爱您。”

“爱”……？

医忍离开了，又有新的来换班，他们匆匆来去，专注于医疗任务，谁也没把呆立在过道中央的上忍当回事——伤患家属嘛，见多了。

凯迷茫地站在原地。他们之间从没说过那个字，即使已经结婚快10年了。除了卡卡西，他没有任何经验，也就没什么对比样本，所以喜欢和爱究竟有什么差别，他并不清楚。天才卡卡西会懂么？凯想了想，觉得答案是否定的。

但不可否认的是，20年的相识相处中，他们确实接纳了彼此。对婚姻关系的新鲜感早已消退，就像幼时习惯对方作为对手一样，现在也习惯了作为伴侣。

如果换一个人，他还能这样接受良好吗？凯不知道卡卡西怎么想，至少他自己想象不出和另一名男性或者女性保持这样的关系、保持一生。

他最初的友谊，是卡卡西以一句“你叫什么名字”开启的；最初的好胜心，是因“只有在努力上不想输给他”而萌生的；抓心挠肺的渴望，是梦中银白眼睫扫过心尖；父亲过世后新的亲情，是他们一起努力，为儿戏般的婚姻赋予了意义。

他好像把最真挚最美好的情感全都倾注在了那人身上，如果不知不觉将“爱”融入其中，也丝毫不会意外。还是那句话，“只要是他”，只有他。

卡卡西醒来那天，凯刚从短期任务返回，还没走出任务交接处，夕颜和那个叫“天藏”的后辈就不知从哪冒出来，边说“队长醒了”边拉走了他，兴冲冲的样子一点也不暗部。

他到的时候有些惊讶地发现红和阿斯玛也在，卡卡西面无表情地盯着他俩，轻飘飘落下一句“谢谢，我没事”，不过看到他时，空白的面具就碎成齑粉。那两人见卡卡西眼睛红起来，就和两个暗部离开了，但他们都没注意到。

凯第一次知道那只眼睛可以涌出那么多水，怎么擦也擦不完，洇透了他脸上的纱布，又带着血渗进枕头里。

“你总是对的。”卡卡西没管那只涌出血泪的写轮眼，强笑着，声音也溺住似的。

凯立刻握住伸过来的手，隔着纱布感受到体温的时候，卡卡西说“我怕了”。

战后的濒死之际，强行使用万花筒后的折磨中，浑身的伤痛都不足为道，卡卡西镇静地评估了随着汩汩血流变冷的身体，还能保持清醒扯下牌子拜托给夕颜，这时却恐惧到浑身打颤，眼前的人都看不清。

差一点，差一点他就再也没有资格佩戴凯的吊牌。

“你总是对的，”他又重复了一遍，“我早就不是个合格的暗部了，我怕死，怕没有好好死在你眼前……”

他意识到了。从血中捞出吊牌的那一瞬间，残破的胸口有一团火燃起，为逐渐冰冷的身体保留了一丝不肯散去的热度——他爱他，爱到不允许自己死去。

“我……”卡卡西知道自己一定要说出来，不然可能再也没有机会了。如果胸前的伤还没有愈合该多好，这样他就能直接把心剖到这个人面前。

“凯……我、我爱你……”

喉间的伤口还是敞开的吗？否则为何会有多余的字句不顾他的意愿涌出。

“不想离开你，也不想你离开我。”

“我不想死。”

“不想留你一个人，不想被你留下。”

“我怕……”

凯也怕啊，怕得往常轻易就落下的泪，这会儿都烧干了，怕得热血都冷到冰封、满腔话语情意只凝为一个枯涸的“爱”字。

“我知道，”在他的语无伦次中俯身，却不敢碰缠满纱布的身体，尽可能近地隔空抱住病床上的人，“我爱你，卡卡西，我也爱你。”

浑身的绷带也没能阻止卡卡西抬起手臂绕上凯的肩颈，将人拽下来，紧紧贴在一起。因为动作渗出的血很快在绷带上显现，有医忍在警示器尖锐的鸣响中冲进来，温声劝他们放手。

但卡卡西怎么会放开呢，好不容易有勇气抓住这个人，好不容易活下来被这个人抓住，他再也不会放手了。

出院后，凯摘下替他戴着的吊牌，重新栓回他颈间。而卡卡西最后穿了一次暗部制服，在他的卸任仪式上。

* * *

**8.**

阿斯玛和红在家开辟了一块菜园，所以有段时间没来过菜场了。他再次走上这条街，看男男女女讨价还价时，竟感觉自己有点不食人间烟火的意思。

他精准地从熙攘人群中定位了那块绿色，即使坐在轮椅上，凯的存在感也没有削减一丝一毫。

“啊，阿斯玛！”

还没等他走上去打招呼，凯就回过头来，手里握着一把和衣服一样绿油油的秋葵，大幅度挥手的动作，看得摊主心惊胆战。

就算不再出任务了，这家伙还是很警惕嘛。阿斯玛掐灭烟才继续走近，不然凯回家肯定会被卡卡西那只狗鼻子闻出烟味儿，然后第二天火影大人就要给他或者红安排任务了。

“感谢惠顾！”

他们在商贩例行公事的声音中离开热闹的街道，随便聊了点“未来又学了几个字”、“李好像对一个女孩子感兴趣”之类的日常，直到公园无人的角落。

“卡卡西最近怎么样？”阿斯玛直截了当。

“好些了。”

凯脸上的笑还在，想到卡卡西，总能给他带来笑容，无论是欢欣的、温柔的还是苦涩的、艰难的。

阿斯玛知道凯表面是这幅无可救药的傻样，心里可明镜似的，他忍不住叹气：“跟我就别来这套了，你看他和一年前有什么区别吗，还不是那副半死不活的样子。”

一年前，是凯醒来的时候。他和红以为人醒了，六代目大人就不用24/7地在医院维持一个影分身，可以重新变得完整。但他没有，或者说让人看不出恢复的迹象。

他们感情仍然稳定——太稳定了，因为卡卡西又找到了全新的方式封闭自己。他再也不允许自己在凯面前表露一丝负面情绪、满足他生活上一切需求、接下每次约战，那如履薄冰的温柔顺从，好像他完全忘记了自己在凯面前该是怎样的松散放肆。

“他可真狠啊，用惩罚自己的方式折磨你。”阿斯玛记得多年前自己在医院里醒来，一个字还没来得及说，就被红一拳捶在胸口，疼痛伴随着眼泪和数落扩散到全身。

红只让他痛了一瞬，卡卡西还在继续让自己和凯痛下去。

凯不太记得开死门之后的事。那时，能将一切吞没的血红蒸汽和横冲直撞的查克拉让他无法思考、无法记忆。但就算他烧得只剩一抔灰，也不会忘记卡卡西垂眸说“永远不会原谅你”时留下的那一点洗不掉的血污。做出那个选择前，他亲手将自己的吊牌抛到卡卡西手中、亲眼看着他双目倏地失焦、亲口对他说“对不起”的不舍，深深刻了下来。

他知道自己吊牌边缘的胶圈已经被惊门的高温烫得有些化了，也许卡卡西最终会释然地换掉；两枚金属片会将他最后的体温传递给他，也许会为他燃起一簇长明的生命之火。

凯甚至能感觉到链子随着惯性缠上那人的手腕，如同以他最喜欢的方式握住那里。手指在暧昧的阴影中偷偷钻进袖口，触到藏起来的温热，也让藏起来的脸开始升温。

一圈、两圈，末端甩在即将没入衣袖的前臂，是与手指截然相反的残忍，荆棘鞭一样将刺捅入那一截皮肤，又毫不留恋地松开，在渐渐冷却的腕上留下无法愈合的血洞。

视野早已黑掉，不过那如同暴雨前夕的熟悉查克拉，他仅凭本能就感知到了。残存的触觉感受到有东西滴在他身上，在高温中很快消失，模糊的意识无法判断那是泪还是血，不过只要是属于那个人的就好。

最后的念头竟然是庆幸——木叶的苍蓝猛兽变为赤红，他终究得偿所愿，为伴侣、弟子、木叶燃烧殆尽。

他竭尽全力地死去，可死而复生，似乎只需要调动两次眼皮上的肌肉。凯忽地就醒了，以为自己会看到被战火撕裂的天空、被大型忍术破坏的地表、死状各异的忍者，奢侈一点，还有仍在苦战的同伴们。

不过都没有。

锈住的大脑无法处理眼中的画面，只机械地堆砌着信息：白色、阳光、人；白发、一双黑眸（一双？他困惑地顿了顿）、笑了。

“午安，凯。”

那个人轻轻对他说。

随后他转过身，于是凯看到了背后的几个红色大字——又是一个无法理解的情报。走了两步，人“嘭”地一声消失在白雾中，这个术叫什么来着？

还没等他想出来，门就开了，未散去的烟雾中走出一个一模一样的人，如同很久很久以前那样，来到床边静静望着他，露出一个柔软的笑容。

那人身上染的不再是血，而是更深重的东西，连本应十分飘逸的白红袍角都被坠住了。一只手剖开身前的布料，凯以为会从小小的缝隙中看到涌出的血和泡在血里的心，但那真的只是一条缝隙而已。手继续向前，白袍被分得更开，里面黑洞洞静悄悄的，这样灿烂的阳光都照不进去。

凯突然有些怕了。

“……”

不知是不是嗅到他的恐惧，那只手在距离很近的地方停住，转而按向床头的呼叫按钮。

满屋子医疗忍者很快就把身居高位的人挤到一边，探查的绿光明明灭灭，暗号似的刺激他的思维，直到终于有了运转的能力。

“卡卡西……？”

“是六代目火影大人，”樱发少女玩笑地眨眨眼，记录了什么，转向静立在稍远处的领导者，“卡卡西老师，凯老师的情况和往常一样非常稳定，其实除了右腿外，他几乎没有任何损伤。如果你……他愿意，明天就可以开始复健。”

卡卡西不置可否地嗯了一声。

医忍们相互看看，识趣地行礼离开。刚刚开口的忍者——樱，凯终于想起了她的名字——担忧地看了老师一眼，轻手轻脚关上门。

金属撞击的清脆声响传来，凯看过去，是他印象中，刚刚被抛弃的吊牌。

卡卡西脱下手套，俯身轻柔地将链子重新栓回他颈间，裸露的皮肤蹭过脖子，有些凉，还没被暖热，灵活的手指已经扣好锁扣，离开了他的体温。

凯看到他指尖比手心稍暗的肤色，又想起面罩下和眼周不同的白皙，不由一笑。

“又在取笑我，”卡卡西说着也笑起来，“明天要复健吗，你躺不住了吧？”

他尽量充满干劲地点点头，没有将那浅到看不清的笑意当真——胸口的两枚吊牌，仍带着被烧化又凝固的胶圈，勉强黏连在牌子上，像那个人一样看不出原本的模样。

凯花了一段时间弄明白眼睛一闭一睁之间都发生了什么：卡卡西和三个学生打败坏人拯救世界，双眼终于完完整整，还当上了六代目火影；自己被鸣人救下，阿斯玛和红不厌其烦地跟卡卡西开了两年“睡美人”的玩笑，试图让他振作起来。

如同现在，阿斯玛坐在花坛边缘，苦口婆心劝道“别再惯着他”。

凯感受着贴在身前坑坑洼洼的胶圈，心想不惯着他还能怎么样呢。无论卡卡西需要多久时间恢复，他也会等下去；无论卡卡西会不会恢复，他也会爱下去。

“别担心，我会等……”

“还等什么啊！”阿斯玛啧了一声皱起眉来，“他根本都没有意识到自己出了问题！

“你每次都这样，等他用长到令人发指的时间处理感情、用自己的力量迈出第一步，才会继续拉着他向前。

“红总说他是主动的被动方，你是被动的主动方，我说不清你俩谁更奇怪，也和我无关。但这次不行，他是火影了，要是出了事，倒霉的可不止是你。”

阿斯玛烦躁地想去摸烟，又阻止了自己，只把打火机掏出来乒乒乓乓地开合盖子：“他只不过是在维持‘现在’罢了，过去那些组成了他的东西，全都被丢掉……或者说被锁了起来。是你亲手把钥匙销毁的，现在也该你去主动帮他重铸一把了。”

凯花了几秒去思考这个比喻，才明白他在说什么。

卡卡西曾望着刀架上断掉的白牙，对凯说“如果不是你，我可能再也找不回父亲还在时的自己”。那个小不点骄傲又任性，演示分身术都要给老师下马威，不过在凯眼中也是可爱的。

他根本不用仔细回想，就知道醒来后再没看到过这样的卡卡西。

从童年到青年，卡卡西无论失去多少，凯总能为他串连起一生。白牙已断，那阵频频闯入旗木老宅的绿色劲风还在；忍爱之剑再无人用，还有一人如当年在战场般与他相守共战；《亲热天堂》的签名绝版，他的丈夫仍承诺与他同游圣地。

他们这一代、上一代剩下的人寥寥无几，那个年代几乎就要逝去了。但卡卡西知道只要抓紧凯，他就还是完整的。

直到这根线亲手斩断自己。

卡卡西太熟悉失去了，只一个夕象和一个夜凯的时间，就接受了“他不在了”的事实。但失而复得是全然陌生的，他连自己丢了东西都没发现。

也没力气去发现了，他已是火影，在伴侣之外，还有一个木叶要操心。凯明白如果这次自己不主动，等到卡卡西卸任、有空闲回溯过去时，那个傲气的小天才、倔强的小上忍、果决的少年暗部、随性的青年老师，大概早已找不回。

可是……

“他说……永远不会原谅我。”隔着衣服，凯无意识地按了一下胸前有些刺人的吊牌。

阿斯玛表情空白了一瞬，下一秒脏字儿就蹦出来：“你他妈在逗我？！宇智波斑都敢踢，怎么在那家伙面前就成了胆小鬼！”

“还记得佩恩那次卡卡西是怎么做的吗？”凯不想回想起那段记忆，可阿斯玛不肯放过他，“他死过一次了，对你坦白之前他跑来找红，那个样子还不如让他再死一次来得痛快。

“他怕死怕得要命，但更怕的是什么你知道得很清楚。”

是啊，凯知道的，因为他如今也在恐惧着。怕面对被自己伤害过的伴侣，更怕面对狠心伤害对方的自己，死亡并不是什么酷刑，被爱人责怪一生才是。

“别瞎想了，他要的是原谅吗？你需要被原谅吗？！”阿斯玛看着凯游离目光，像个交白卷的忍校学生似的，又想想卡卡西不自知的无辜眼神，恨不得把这两人揪过来一人抽一下，“拜托，你们结婚都要20年了，别在这玩你打我一拳我还你一脚的过家家。”

每个忍者都面临过不知多少死局，不管是自己的还是他人的，要是次次都要为拼死而战请求原谅，哪有个头啊。

阿斯玛在生死边缘，也心想红大概会怪他一辈子。可又能怎么样呢，再深的责备也不足为道，因为他们尊重彼此的选择，因为他们相爱着。

“……你说得对！”

凯眼中慢慢有了光亮。他仍在怨着卡卡西曾经的不告而别，卡卡西内心深处大概也在怨他八门全开的决绝，但他们共享太多了，生离死别都成了小事，怨是怨的，爱更是要爱的。

看他恢复了干劲儿，阿斯玛心下稍安，以凯的行动力，说不准不久后小鬼们就能看到这俩人十六七岁时鸡飞狗跳的场面了。

“总之，赶紧把我们的火影大人从那个虚伪的假笑面具下弄出来，”阿斯玛收起火机准备离开，盘算着红那边应该也完事了，“喂他吃天妇罗、骂醒他、打他屁股、操哭他……我不管你怎么做。”

我才不会这样对他。凯挠挠头，又有些心虚地想也许后两项可以。

回到家门口时，红正好拖着卡卡西从另一边走来。

“你们……是有预谋的吧？”褪下火影袍的卡卡西就像被卸掉了盔甲，有些局促地在离他们一段距离的地方停下，警惕地来回审视这对夫妻。

阿斯玛无辜地摊摊手，怎么说呢，他和红就是这么默契，看，连时间都掐得刚刚好。

“走吧。”他没理卡卡西，径自走到红身边牵起她的手，依然美丽如初的妻子对他露出微笑。

凯目送朋友走远，收回目光时卡卡西已经来到身边，没事人一样扒拉一下他腿上的袋子：“是秋葵啊，今晚吃吗？冰箱里还有……”

“卡卡西。”

他从衣领中掏出面目全非的吊牌，解开链子。哗啦啦的金属声响中，卡卡西开门的动作僵住了，凯上前去，捧起那只手，轻轻将钥匙拿过，剥下他的手套。

疙疙瘩瘩的边缘被压在洁白柔软的掌心，凯将自己的手也覆上去，用力握住。

“家里还有胶圈吧？”他不放过那人一丝一毫的神情变化，从讶然到逃避，到无处发泄的愤怒，到责备与自责，再到新生儿似的茫然无措。

手上力道更重，他继续加深那种刺痛：“换了新的，也可以和以往一样。”

卡卡西避无可避，一年来第一次赌气般还击，与丈夫比起了手劲儿。软中带硬的橡胶嵌入皮肤，他恢复全黑的双眼缓缓眨巴两下，忽然如同他们初夜时一样，委委屈屈泛起水汽，新奇又熟悉。

“好疼。”

凯也疼起来，但他感激这可爱的痛楚。

“疼也不怕了。”

* * *

**9.**

“小巽的头发真好啊，即使这样盘起，再散开的话也是又直又顺呢。”

“未来的头发也很可爱啊，卷卷翘翘，很适合你！”

“哎谢谢……可是每天早上都要花好长时间打理，不然连卷翘都算不上了，会超——级——爆炸。”

“嗯……要不要试着留长呢，长一点也许就服帖了。”

未来往身上撩了一捧水，回想着妈妈的卷发，似乎是比自己的柔顺一点，不过……

“总觉得作为忍者，留长发会不方便。”

“这样吗，那不如试试……”

两个少女说说笑笑，一派天真烂漫，就连未来这样容易紧张的性子，了结心事后又与新朋友舒舒服服地泡着晨浴，此时也无比放松。

而在她们不远处仅以木墙相隔的男浴，气氛却完全不同。

“……你硬了。”

“你不也是。”

两个男人相互瞪着，瞪着瞪着就从对方眼里看到了一丝不同寻常的意味。

“真要在这里吗，弄脏温泉不好吧。”卡卡西说归说，已经翻身跨坐到了凯身上，下腹贴过去，熟门熟路地将半硬的阴茎与凯的磨蹭到一起 。

凯托了托他的屁股，把人往身上搂，回答间就去亲他：“比起这个，我更担心你叫太大声被未来她们听到。”

卡卡西的舌头被他吸进去，一时间说不出话，哼哼唧唧两声，用撅起的嘴唇推了下凯的，见那人仍不肯松口，威胁地亮出牙齿磕了磕那片上唇，才得以脱身。

“你还说呢，是谁每次都要我大声点，害得我变成这样啊？”

不过说实话，他其实挺喜欢看凯因为自己的叫声变得更热情的，心里偷偷把它当做一种奖励。凯让他舒服了，就算有时会觉得难以启齿，他也愿意发出更合那人心意的声音。

只是在火影任期时有些麻烦，24小时身边都有暗部值守，卡卡西为了这事，还专门翻出玖辛奈的研究卷轴，改良了一版单人就能发动的小型隔音结界。

他们结婚这么多年，早已摸清彼此的喜好，相互满足的同时，还不知不觉顺着自己的癖好把对方塑造成了更心仪的模样。

卡卡西不再总是压抑叫床声、喜欢上了后背位、陪凯玩那些奇怪又色情的忍耐力较量……

凯会任由卡卡西在自己身上留下咬痕、在他要求时粗暴一些、贴着他的耳朵说些过分的话……

以及他们都很喜欢的内射。凯自然愿意次次都把丈夫填得满满的，而卡卡西只要想到会被射入体内，也会异常兴奋敏感。只是他实在懒得清理，可不弄干净事后又会不舒服，凯督促不成总要亲自上阵帮忙，结果就是顺利成章地再做至少一次。

没完没了。

虽然喜欢，繁忙的工作却很少给他们机会付诸实践。现在两人都不是活跃的忍者了，卡卡西还半认真半耍赖地弄到20天（迟到了30年的）蜜月旅行。他们出来后也做过一两次，不过凯那时深受“闹鬼”困扰，卡卡西心里也惦记任务和未来，都挺节制。

今天他们换了旅馆、解决了邪神教，更难得的是未来也松口说可以多留一天，还把注意力转移到了新朋友身上。

所以……

“射在我里面吧，”所以卡卡西这样说道，“就不会弄脏了。”

凯抬眼一瞧，那双薄唇果然饶有兴味地弯着，笑得人心痒。

从现在开始到第二天……时间还久得很。

他的丈夫提议完，立马进入了状态，期待地在他腿上前后蹭着，大腿根在水流包裹中柔柔滑滑，不安分地夹他，暗示更私密的地方会给他更多。手指已经就着温泉塞进了自己后面，比家里浴缸中温度更高的水涌入，烫得卡卡西一抖。

凯正忙着吮吸他的乳尖，这一抖就让那颗小粒逃掉了，离开时还在吸力拉扯中弹了两下。他摸摸卡卡西的后腰权当安抚，顺便把人搂近了些，下巴再次陷进比年轻时稍绵软的胸脯，顶一下，舌头就卷一圈，那人随之嗯嗯啊啊地加快了手指的速度。

他的手劲儿没有退步，十指抓握上去的时候，并不需要刻意用力，就能将两块无辜的肌肉塑造成色情的形状。

卡卡西也想揉凯的胸肌，可现在腾不出手。水波随着摇晃的身体扑上来，力道虽轻，也让他觉得有些不稳。一手继续准备自己，另一手扶住凯湿滑的脖颈，要是被按痛了，就不客气地轻掐一下。

“别掐那里啊，”凯无奈地拽下他的手，“留下痕迹怎么穿浴衣。”

他假意挣了挣，回道：“你就不能把领子拉好吗。”

再怎么拉好也是浴衣吧，又不像你一样还要在里面穿里衣戴面罩……

凯不让卡卡西为所欲为，不过没有直说，干脆和他换了班。带着那只手向下，也把在后面搅动自己的手拔出来，一只一个贴上他们的阴茎。卡卡西有了新任务，也就不再抱怨，伤痕更多的右手中是自己，稍完好些的左手摸着凯，在水的阻力中上下一阵，他们两人的形状就更加鲜明。

见凯要接手扩张的工作，卡卡西配合地重心向前，屁股翘起一点，调整到最适合被进入的角度。带着硬茧的手指在褶皱处打转转，痒得他一阵阵收缩，随后按上去，仅没入指腹的小丘，在催促的吮咬中只是揉弄，并不再深入。另一只手本扶着卡卡西的腰，扶着扶着就溜到了臀部，两团软肉在水中格外细滑，凯抓握住其中一瓣，用与穴口手指相反的方向画圈，可塑性极高的皮肉挤在一起又被分开，拉拉扯扯间很快让人流泻出欲求不满的吟哦。

“嗯……干嘛不进来，”卡卡西往后撅了撅，想含进凯的手指却被躲开，他偏头道，“你又想玩什么？”

“不，只是想到一个问题……”他再向后就要滑下去了，凯将人拢回身上，若有所思，“我射在你里面，你怎么办？”

盯着凯的嘴看了两秒，卡卡西就放弃了这个念头，含着丈夫的精液被口出来，他觉得自己做不到一滴不漏。不过考虑一下在别的地方将这个想法变为现实，他就忍不住发出一声鼻音，难耐地在凯腿上扭动。

凯察觉到那直勾勾的视线了，这副姿态也让他还原出卡卡西脑中的画面，舔舔嘴唇，迎上去缠住他的舌头。两人因刺激性的想象口中生津，很快嘴里就盛不下，积攒的唾液被两条舌一搅，就突破了牙齿嘴唇的堤防。

“唔唔……”卡卡西捏着凯的下巴让他松了口，舌头被吸得太狠，抽回来的时候仍伸在外面，于是顺便绕唇一圈擦去涌出的液体，笑了一下又凑上前，从凯的下巴到唇角，把盈盈水光舔得一干二净。

“不许弄脏温泉。”他一本正经地说。

凯还没吻够，随意应了，想继续亲他，结果被卡卡西抵住了胸膛。

“你又想玩什么？”他以牙还牙地问。

卡卡西眼中的神情，说不清是难为情还是跃跃欲试，掺杂着氤氲温泉水汽，混合成高涨的情欲。他吞吞口中两人混合的津液：“我不射。”

“……哈？”

“我不射，”那颗雪白的头颅昂起来，莫名一副骄傲的模样，“等你完事，我回房再射。”

凯不知道这人哪里来的自信，他的丈夫并不是会在性事中克制自己的人：“你确定能忍住？”

说着，他徘徊在穴口的手指就钻进去，熟练地按到卡卡西里面欢愉的一点。

“啊啊……你！”

那点傲气瞬间无影无踪，卡卡西软在他肩上，身后的肌肉兴奋地蠕动，人却还在嘴硬：“你看我忍不忍得住！”

你都这样了，还看什么看。

凯轻笑一声，手指伸缩，用接近生门的速度摩擦几下，根本没怎么用力，卡卡西就发出一声短促的尖叫。

“六……卡卡西先生，凯先生，怎么了？”隔壁传来哗啦水声，似乎是未来猛地站了起来。

她不会过来吧……卡卡西在被发现的可能性中夹得更紧，双腿肌肉绷起得太突然，差点就要抽筋了。

“没、没事！”他深吸一口气，压抑着扩散的酥麻，冲那边喊道，“不小心……唔……踢到石头了。”

“……真是的，老大不小了，请稳重一点！”又是入水的声音。

一来一回的对话间，凯第二根手指也进去了，两指交替着抽插，每次经过，都会揉搓那里，边动还要边提高声音，故意说“听到了吗卡卡西，不能因为上了年纪就松懈啊”。

卡卡西现在的状态，大概是“松懈”的反义词。他浑身都绷紧了，要咽下升到嘴边的呻吟，又要把注意力从体内爆发的快感中移开。凯很少这样挑衅他，除非是有什么特殊的计划，所以卡卡西对此耐性不高，这回也是一样。他在伴侣的戏弄中好不容易找回理智，磨磨牙齿，张口就咬住了能被衣物掩盖的肩头，尖尖犬牙毫不留情地刺入，留下两排齿痕和四个血洞。

“嘶——”

手埋在那不动了，卡卡西满意地收回牙齿换上舌头，舐去溢出的血珠，本着“不弄脏温泉”的宗旨，还用了查克拉止血，报复地起了一点性质变化，让微弱的雷电窜进凯体内。

“卡、卡卡西……！”凯本人也是雷属性，和他相性一直很好，这股微乎其微的电流如惊蛰之雷，噼里啪啦融入他的经脉，传达到身体每一个角落，向上让大脑瞬间短路，向下带来过电的刺激。

他的目光有那么一会儿完全无法聚焦，与麻软的身体相反，阴茎硬得发疼。想进入卡卡西，现在就想。凯连还没做完扩张都忘了，双臂略一使劲儿，就借着浮力轻松将人托起来，悬好对准，头部抵到入口，被一缩一缩地推拒，吸盘似的力度又让他感觉被邀请着。

“等等，”挂在凯身上、后穴吻着他的性器，卡卡西撑着伴侣的双肩，不肯落下去，还能晃晃悠悠保持着好整以暇地神态俯视他，“怎么样，来比赛吧？看是我先忍不住，还是你先……”

“喂饱我”几个字，是贴着凯耳朵说的。

托着他的手掐紧了，十指陷进肉里，卡卡西想象着自己苍白的大腿上留着乌青掌印，刚刚的游刃有余差点维持不住。

对手主动邀战，凯当然不会拒绝，不过比耐力有些得不偿失，要是认真起来，他们都挺能忍的，但何必将做爱变成一件又累又耗时间的事？所以往往都会定些规则。

“那就比到未来她们泡好离开吧，”凯知道该怎么和卡卡西讲条件，手上没有卸力，抬腰轻顶，像是敲了敲门，“在这之前射的人就输了，至于之后，就按你说的，不许弄脏温泉。”

卡卡西被他要进不进的动作弄得脑子都不清楚了，根本没发现条约中对他不利的地方：他们绝不会在未来离开前就投降，而他想在半露天的公共场合被射在里面，之后如果有人弄脏温泉，也肯定不会是凯——他最多不输，凯却有赢的可能。

“行，”可他想要得不得了，胜负什么的不重要，没有细想就草草答应，强撑着用所剩无几的神智为自己争取一点优势，“先说好，你规矩些，别总做奇怪的事。”

这可真是稀奇，“规矩”这个词，可从来不存在于他俩之间。

凯当他只说了一个“行”字，手臂力道稍松，将自己挤入卡卡西股间，结果前端进得都费力，这才想起他还没把伴侣准备好。

“……！”卡卡西眼前一花，急忙将闷哼熄灭在凯肩上。

他很少在未经过充分润滑和扩张的时候被进入，所以很久没有在性事中这样痛过了。水和润滑液的功效差得太远，只含进一小截，身体就再不肯配合。穴口本已裹得不能再严密，此时因为疼痛而痉挛，不顾他的意愿收得更紧，他难受，凯也难受，可谁都不愿退缩。

不想再吃苦头，卡卡西很自觉地撑住了身体，让凯可以腾出手来抚摸他紧张的腰背，另一只手探下去，在箍着的地方绕了几圈又按了几下。指尖触到的肌肉在缓缓按揉下放松了点，凯估摸着慢慢来应该不会有事，便只是问了句“还好吗”，得到肯定的回答后，也就放下心来。

僵持了一会儿，卡卡西仍没打开到能够顺畅继续的程度。在温泉中，温度比往常更高的器官烙在入口，每次挤压只推进毫厘，呼应般牵扯出更深处的绵绵渴望，他要耐不住了。

倾身向前，在角度的变化中低吟一声，带着卷曲的尾音去吻他的丈夫，被那人的舌头安慰过，随后转向黑发下的耳廓，双唇抿住薄薄皮肤下的软骨，模模糊糊恳求：“凯，摸摸我……”

白发湿漉漉搔过颈窝，因为隐忍而压低的声音沙沙的，钻进耳中辐射着爱欲，让凯眼眶有些发热。

他刚刚醒来那几年，卡卡西极少跟他要求什么，就算在床上，也不肯或者不能露出一点强硬的态度，他知道一味迁就卡卡西的自己也没好到哪去。

伤口很多很深很疼，他们恢复得都很慢，但是从换掉残缺的胶圈开始，确实在一点点愈合了。起初只有轻微的皱眉、不悦的咬唇，然后是挣脱的牵手、硬起心肠的拒绝，再后来有绞尽脑汁的旧账重翻、有极力维持的短暂冷战、有无伤大雅的明知故犯。

战后他们都有了新的底线，两个胆小鬼温柔地相互试探着，为即将到来的爆发做好万全准备，才终于允许自己因为一件不足挂齿的小事在对方面前失控。压抑许久的恐惧加上新生的愤怒脱口而出，演化为一次激烈的争吵，就像他们少年时结婚那天一样。

不一样的是，他们当天就吵到了床上，凯气到差点就像阿斯玛说的那样，掀起六代目大人的火影袍打他屁股了。

不过他没有（而是留到了气氛更好的某次）。因为卡卡西强硬地命令“闭嘴，进来，现在”，明明有错在先还理直气壮，可凯立刻就消了气。他们都受够彼此的谨小慎微了，仅仅是提出要求的举动，不管是合理的还是过分的，都让人如释重负。

比起“你去洗碗”、“帮我保养忍具”之类的，“摸我”实在算不上什么要求，凯更愿意叫它“引诱”。抚摸卡卡西后腰的手绕到前面，顺路按揉了一下柔软的小腹，在不满的催促中不依不饶地捏了两下，才向下握住卡卡西。

“嗯……”

缚住脆弱的器官爱抚，将卡卡西的注意力转到前面。凯熟悉他身体的每一个角落，此时无名指向后一钩，触到凸起的青筋，前后拨弄，耳中立刻被伴侣甜蜜的喘息填满。收紧拳头，稍稍用力产生更大的摩力，只动了一点点距离，卡卡西就控制不住地出了声，催他“快一点”。

凯从善如流，加快速度后，卡卡西的后穴在蒸腾的快感中放松了警惕，紧紧裹住的感觉成了断断续续的吞咽。被吸得有些晕眩，不过并不妨碍凯从这种节奏中找到破绽，一手掐住软掉的腰作为提醒，虽然并没起到什么作用，顶进去的速度太快，卡卡西还没反应过来，已经被他微弯的角度碾过最敏感的地方，带着还没完全习惯的入侵感，一口气燎到最深处。

“——啊啊……！”

“卡卡西先生？！”隔壁又是出水的声音，还有光脚踏到石头上的啪嗒脆响，“你们真的没事吧？”

“没……”

“她真的会冲过来哦……”凯憋着笑在他耳边悄声道，还没得意一秒就被狠狠咬在颈侧，“嗷！”

“凯先生？！”

“没事没事！！”卡卡西一手一边掐住凯上臂内侧最容易疼的地方，磨着牙，还要装模装样地糊弄，“是凯啦，突然冲我泼水，我……咳咳，我呛到了！”

“啊哈哈哈，我说过不能松懈了吧卡卡西！咳，来一场泼水大战吧！”

凯脖子上血淋淋一片，胳膊也被掐得通红，估计一会儿就青了。卡卡西本来还有点气他，这会儿看他挂着惨兮兮的表情配合演戏，也气不起来了，况且身体里的热度与硬度早让他想不管不顾地化成一滩水。

仔仔细细舔去血迹，又不解恨地吮了两口，尝到浓重的血腥，催情剂似的薰红了他的双眼。

“又不是什么小女生，泼什么水——啊呀！”

那边未来似乎被朋友拉回了温泉中，又被猝不及防地撩了水，呛得咳起来：“小、咳咳、小巽！”

“哈哈哈，我们也来玩吧！”

惊呼、嬉笑、四溅的水声。

“我说过规矩一点的吧！”

“我说过不要咬那里吧！”

这边，两个人同时埋怨，互瞪了几个呼吸的时间，猛地撞上去吻成一团。

唇舌交锋的同一时刻，身体也动起来。卡卡西双腿撑起自己，在微痛中皱眉，肠壁绞过凯的触感仍不怎么顺滑，不过他用动作弥补了。路过起伏的地方回到起点，他立刻重新坐下去，刚好迎上凯抬腰的动作，力与力、速与速碰撞，快活得他忘了疼。

“唔唔……”

甜腻的呻吟是双份的，四片唇分不清你我，舌头缠绕、推抵、舔搅、钩织，不甘示弱地将同等的欲望与爱送进彼此口中，也贪婪地吞下对方那份。

“她们顾不上这边，”凯的嘴唇和卡卡西的粘在一起，喘息也是，这回轮到他恳求了，“叫给我听嘛。”

“你很过分……”

这么说着的人，已经扯开亲吻凑到了他耳边，没被顶几下，就高高低低地叫起来。

少女无邪的娇笑声下，是丈夫滚烫的欢吟，凯很久没听到这种拼命隐忍又想努力取悦他的声音了。卡卡西这样卖力，他也不会自私，卡在某个深度拧腰一搅，耳畔的叫声就提高了一点，接着进到最里面再退出，下一轮挺进也没忘角度的变换，来来回回直把人顶到腿软。

“你……嗯……别、别乱来，”卡卡西闭了闭眼睛，强迫自己压低音量，“这样我要忍不住的……”

刚刚说忍得住的人是谁来着？

“不要这么容易放弃啊，”虽这么说，凯还是给了他一会儿中场休息的时间，从他里面退出来，在水下拍拍他，“转身。”

“放弃一下又怎么了……”卡卡西稍松口气，会意地分开双腿跪在池中台阶上，上半身探出池外，压下肩膀、放软腰肢、翘起屁股，微微转头恰巧露出唇下的小痣，和笑意点缀的唇、绯红的脸颊眼角，与火热的目光，“反正是在你面前。”

又来了，这副有恃无恐的模样。

凯就吃他这套，不止，卡卡西的全套他都吃。受过伤的右腿屈起，跪到伴侣大敞的双腿间，左腿依旧在池底，更好发力。他重新将自己推进放松不少的甬道，吊牌带着体温垂到卡卡西肩胛骨之间的凹陷处，附身贴上他脊背的时候，正好感受到绵长喉音给身体带来的微颤。

温泉的深浅很微妙，他们相连的地方在水上，卡卡西无人照料的阴茎在水下，每被撞一下，就被漫上身体的水波推摇。凯看不下去它伶仃的可怜相，好心伸手拢住，随着抽插的节奏抚弄，结果那人又难伺候地抱怨起来。

“你……唔嗯……你放手……”他边说边扭腰想挣脱，凯趁机撞进去，用刁钻的角度把人弄得说不清话，“啊啊……放、放手……我……”

凯知道他要说什么，先一步阻断他的后路：“好好忍住啊卡卡西，说不能弄脏温泉的可是你自己。”说完就开始用更大的力气挺腰，皮肉相接时的清脆声响融在起伏水声里，变得黏腻起来，隔壁嬉戏的笑声小了，这不大的声音就格外明显。

“太不、不公平了……嗯……”

这会儿想起不公平早就晚了，卡卡西自己也知道。既然对方不肯放过他，那么不如自己争取主导。

他深吸一口气，强迫自己忽视一部分前后同时涌来的快感，露出一个讨好的笑容，回头冲伴侣眨眼：“上次你、你射在我里面是什么时候？两年前、三年前？很满足吧……”

按在他腰上的力道增加了，他得意地眯起双眼，故意伸出舌头舔舔嘴而后咬起下唇，做出一副大胆又羞涩的模样：“我也是……喜欢你射在里面，好满……都是我的，你是我的。”

“你、你别说了……”听到这样的话，凯怎么能无动于衷呢？况且他明白，卡卡西虽是在激他，可说的都是真话。

“怎么了，不喜欢吗？”身后的肌肉收缩，在凯抽气时立刻配合地摆出委屈的神态，“可是我喜欢怎么办？喜欢你在我里面、喜欢被你填满、喜欢成为你的……喜欢你，凯，我爱你。”

说到最后，他不由自主地认了真，眼神中的戏谑淡去，满满都是爱意。

他总是这样，虚虚实实地试探，试着试着就交出了真心，让人猝不及防，只能全心全意地接受，并以同样的真心回报。

凯下身动作不停，伸手探进他口中，两指剪住那条让他又爱又恨的银舌头，没搅动几下就被主动缠上，柔软灵活地在指缝舔舐，舔得他心中每一个角落都是温柔：“你啊……”

“我也爱你，卡卡西，最爱你了。”

从两人心底烧起的热度扩散至全身，连温泉的温度都显得冷了。卡卡西突然后悔在这里开始一场失控性爱，他多想早点回到他们的家，在属于他们的床上、地毯上、餐桌上、浴室里……毫无保留地发出凯最喜欢的声音、摆出最让他舒服的姿势，让他看着自己叫着他的名字、为他高潮，然后尽情接纳爱人的一切，直到满足得装不下。

“啊——温泉果然最棒了！”第三次出水的声音，带来的终于不再是惊吓，“疲惫全消！小巽泡好了吗，我们去吃早饭吧？”

“嗯，我正好也饿了！”

“那么我们走吧！卡卡西先生……还有凯先生，你们也不要泡太久哦，小心头晕，”未来和小巽的脚步声渐远，话音也在水雾中渐消，“早饭不等你们了，我们午饭再见——”

“凯……唔，”卡卡西立刻转头吻他，再也没耐心在这里耗着，“给我吧，好想要……”

“那么这次就算平局吧。”凯也不想忍了，只要他想要，他什么都愿意给。

不用担心被谁听到，撞击的力度就不再收敛，肉体相碰的脆响回荡在空旷的池边。卡卡西绷着的一根弦也松下来，放开了叫的同时，愈发忍不住射精的欲望。

“你……你快点，”边催还要边想点什么转移注意力，“对了，之前的乒乓球比赛明明是我赢……啊，好烫！”

凯没打招呼就射了进来，第一股吓到了他，敏感的内壁感受到粘稠的液体在体内四溅，带着灼人的温度渗透到每处缝隙。还没来得及喘息，紧接着就是第二股、第三股……一下一下冲击着他。他想往前躲，可凯的手臂牢牢箍着他的腰，就像他的肉穴牢牢箍着凯，不断吮吸着，挤出丈夫的所有。

“够吗？”凯还没有结束，在让人晕眩的释放中，将没有降温的气息喷吐到他耳边，“还想要多少？我都可以喂给你……”

“好多……”肚子里强烈的饱胀感撑得卡卡西眼前泛白，耳边是爱人低沉的嗓音和少有的艳语，他用尽全力才能控制住自己不要高潮，“怎么、嗯、还有，你这次……”

“忍你很久了，”趁他迷乱时，凯偷偷在他颈后靠近吊牌链子的地方，留下一颗吻痕，“唔……也没多久，40多年。”

卡卡西轻笑：“抱歉啊，请你继续忍下去吧。”

还用你说。凯亲亲他的耳廓，从他体内缓缓退出。为了不让精液流出来，卡卡西穴口一直绷着，从根部吸上去，让他差点就又硬了。

缓过神，在腹中的坠感中小心地直起腰，卡卡西咬紧牙关迈出池水，只这一步就带动体内液体的轻晃，让他腿软得想跪在地上。

“能走吗？”看他夹紧双腿的样子，凯有些担心，更想的是将人推倒在地上，狠狠按压他的小腹，看不久前紧咬着他的小穴涌出属于他的东西。

裹挟着欲望的目光有如实质，卡卡西实在受不住了，瞥他一眼，撂下一句“少废话，房间等你”，蹒跚几步消失在原地。

……在这种状态下瞬身真的没问题吗。凯也翻出池子，蹦跶着在门边拿起临时拐杖，不愿让伴侣多等，擦都没擦就随便裹上浴衣，用最快的速度向房间走去。

啊……轮椅好像忘记了，明天再说吧。

回到房间的时候，时间并未过去多久，至少卡卡西的样子，让他知道自己动作还是很快的。那人浴衣也是随意一穿，在快速移动中散开了不少，这会儿趴跪在榻榻米上，身体因剧烈的喘息而起伏，敞开的衣领遮不住脖颈，发丝滴着水撇向一边，他留下的吻痕露出来，红艳艳明晃晃。

听到锁门的声音，卡卡西才转过身来，脸上红得不像话，连左眼的疤都隐没其中。凯无法移开目光，因为他的丈夫恍惚地笑着，双手抖个不停，揭开浴衣下摆，向他展示同样颤抖的性器——人仍在高潮中，黏黏液体粘了一身，衣摆上也是。

怕他看不清似的，卡卡西另一手高高扳起腿，屁股顺势向前，发红的肉穴一张一合地出现在他眼前，一口一口吐着他的精液。丈夫前面后面同时涌出浑浊黏液的样子，让凯几乎立刻重新硬起来。

“哈……这样瞬身，果然还是不行啊，”热潮未过，卡卡西声音也不稳，还带着无法自控的抽气声，“看，你的……流出来了……我就、嗯……忍不住了……”

他终于不敢再看凯，一时冲动做出这样的举动后，羞意反噬上来，明明眼角已经有了皱纹，年少时在性与爱中的裹足不前却又回到他身上，面对相处几十年的伴侣，仍被那毫不掩饰的目光看得躲躲藏藏。双腿犹豫着并拢放好，两手胡乱整理着衣物，带着两人液体的布料凉凉地贴到身上，他不禁清醒了一点，回想自己刚才的样子，连睁开眼睛的勇气都没有了。

这下，凯确定了自己绝对是在被刻意引诱着。他不知道该拿这个人怎么办了，坦率时露骨得让人看也不敢看、听也不敢听，害羞时又拘谨得让人碰也舍不得碰。

“你……”想告诉他不必如此，只要继续留在我身边就好了，只要一如既往地爱我就好了……不过他知道这些都不需要说出来，因为他们都会这样做的，如同他们前半生一样。

“好了、好了，交给我吧。”温声安抚着，他放下拐杖，小跳两步来到卡卡西身边，跪下来重新掀开衣摆。轻轻分开那双腿，一条举起架到肩上，另一条就本能地勾住他的腰。抬眼看去，卡卡西的眼睛果然悄悄睁开一条缝隙，小心地打量他。凯轻叹一声，凑上去吻他。

亲吻和抚摸，还有下身湿漉漉黏糊糊的磨蹭中，新的渴望逐渐升起，不过他们并不急，保持着舒缓的节奏，吻着、笑着。

“未来应该没有发现吧？”卡卡西搂住凯的脖子，嘴唇不肯离开他的皮肤，张合之间弄得他脸上湿乎乎的，“我可不想回去之后被红骂一顿。”

回想一下他在红面前的鸵鸟样，凯不由笑出声来，被揪了一下头发。他拉下不安分的手，五指扣进指缝中，没一会儿微微的挣扎就变成了回握的力度。

“这么多年了，还这么怕她吗……”

卡卡西刚从欲望的顶端跌下，又被伴侣的吻与爱抚重新托起，身体有些酸软，体内的火却燃得更盛。他的手握得更紧，指节都有点疼了：“你被阿斯玛骂‘胆小鬼’的时候，也好不到哪里去吧？”

“没办法啊，”凯另一只手臂曲起撑在他身侧，颈间吊牌垂下，和卡卡西的撞在一起，四枚金属片亲密纠缠的时候，他伸出手指揪揪潮红颊边的一缕白发，“谁叫我永远的对手也是个胆小鬼呢！”

“嗯……”卡卡西偏头向他的手掌蹭去，在温柔的抚摸中眯起双眼，“只因为是你。”

“我也是，只要是你。”

那天，未来最终还是没有在餐厅等到他们。路过两人房间时她侧耳细听，并未听到一丝声响，纸门微微透出一点结界的亮光，她想起父母的嘱咐，红着脸眨眨眼，牵着朋友的手悄悄走开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 逐渐从LOFTER/WordPress上搬文过来


End file.
